<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>左右手 by Otterman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293963">左右手</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otterman/pseuds/Otterman'>Otterman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:33:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otterman/pseuds/Otterman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>夏洛克·福尔摩斯的手受伤了。</p><p>双手。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2016年1月7日首次发表于LOFTER，2016年4月26日完结</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>夏洛克·福尔摩斯的手受伤了。</p><p>双手。</p><p>在那个黑灯瞎火的仓库里蹲了大半夜、把枪匣子里的子弹全射空却只命中了几扇玻璃窗——让逃犯从自己的枪口下溜走已经够让约翰·华生懊恼的了，可更严重的是夏洛克在他的眼皮子底下摔了个大马趴。</p><p>——在那堆踩上去“嘎吱嘎吱”响的、非常讨人厌的碎玻璃渣上。</p><p>好吧，事情是有那么点糟了。</p><p>唯一可以庆幸的是夏洛克没有用面部着地——只要在心里稍微比一比夏洛克的脸长，就能知道那潜在的受灾面积可不是一般的大。出租车畅通无阻地行驶在清晨尚还清闲的马路上，约翰一路无言地坐在出租车里。他紧闭着双唇，平视前方，只敢用余光瞄一瞄右手边的人。</p><p>除了双手，全宇宙唯一的咨询侦探身上倒是没有其他外伤，可是他的双手——呃，他的双手，已经被完完全全地包扎了起来，一点儿指尖都露不出来。那看起来就好像他的双手变成北极熊的熊掌了，又像他戴了一对相当笨重的烤箱手套，还很像两只粽子——那种神秘的东方食物约翰在街角的中国餐馆里尝过一次，味道还不错。</p><p>“不会留疤的，你知道吧？”约翰清了清嗓子说，虽然他知道眼下的重点根本不是这个。</p><p>夏洛克果然没说话。</p><p>“你现在还真有点像奇异博士了。”</p><p>约翰又费力地挤出一个笑容，可夏洛克还是不说话。</p><p>这让约翰的幽默感听起来完全是绞尽脑汁才想出来的气氛缓和剂，而且半点作用都没有——因为上帝啊，夏洛克竟然没有问奇异博士是谁！按照平时他一定非问不可，并紧接着对约翰业余生活的丰富性以及影视作品的逻辑水平进行一番热烈的抨击。如果约翰不让他闭嘴，他那充当起批评家时的长篇大论绝对可以无休无止。</p><p>可他现在竟然不讲话。</p><p>耶稣基督，他该不会是被气哑巴了吧？</p><p>这个惊恐的念头闪过约翰脑海时，夏洛克猛地转过头狠狠瞪了他一眼——他那永不关闭的读脑功能又拿约翰开刀了。咨询侦探的眼睛里飞出许多小刀子，可惜的是半点儿杀伤力也没有，因为当出租车在目的地停下，他悲哀地发现自己竟然没法拉开门把。</p><p>贝克街221B号已经到了——降临的灾难马上就要开始了。</p><p>约翰欠身替夏洛克打开车门，身旁的人立刻雷厉风行地冲了出去。他默默掏出零钱塞给出租车司机，听见对方说：“祝你拥有愉快的一天，先生。”</p><p>只要今晚还能保住221B的房顶就行，约翰想。他回以对方一个苦涩的微笑，下车朝那个正站在门口的台阶上、没法拿钥匙开门、拿背对着约翰的闹脾气超龄儿童走过去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>夏洛克在221B的起居室里走来走去。</p><p>然后走来走去。</p><p>走来走去。</p><p>走来——</p><p>“夏洛克。”坐在沙发椅里的约翰终于再也受不了视线里已经持续了半个小时的人体钟摆。他觉得要是再不开口说点什么，天黑之前自己绝对闭上眼都能看见夏洛克晃来晃去的影子。</p><p>“也许你应该去睡一会儿？”他放柔了声音说——毕竟我们都一夜没合眼了。</p><p>“工作中。”标准答案之一。约翰叠起手里没看进去几个字的报纸，对还不肯停下的钟摆说：“雷斯垂德去抓那个逃犯了，他们有消息了会告诉你。你的工作可以先暂停一下。”</p><p>——再说你现在也帮不上什么忙。虽然这才是眼前的事实和关键，但约翰没把这伤人自尊的话说出来。</p><p>“他们抓不到他！没有可能！约翰，你怎么能指望拉低了全球警察界智商平均值的苏格兰场能抓到那个狡猾的惯偷？哦，雷斯垂德真应该带着他的搜查犬们去参加‘英国达人秀’，要是比蠢他们绝对是冠军！”</p><p>夏洛克噼里啪啦地朝约翰吼道，看见对方脸上露出一丝讶异——就是夏洛克嘴毒的毛病犯了时约翰会报以的那种“你怎么能这么说快去道歉你这个混球”的表情。</p><p>可实际上约翰只是眨了眨眼，说：“你知道‘英国达人秀’？”</p><p>夏洛克的眼睛里又飞出无数把小刀子。</p><p>不过这回似乎是约翰的脑子没转过弯来——夏洛克当然知道那个他口中的“一群小丑不亦乐乎地转着圈演戏剧的无聊节目”——每当约翰津津有味地捧着薯片看电视，他可是从头到尾和他一起靠在长沙发上的。</p><p>但是约翰一直以为夏洛克是在旁边看书、眼皮子都没抬过一下的啊？</p><p>“可你现在也没法出去追嫌疑犯。”约翰想了好一会儿才说。他觉得自己脑子里有点懵，肯定是被夏洛克晃的。</p><p>“我伤的是手！又不是腿！”夏洛克恼怒地朝空气挥了把自己的粽子手，可他现在想抓抓自己乱糟糟的卷发都不行。</p><p>“我很高兴你伤的不是腿所以你现在还能在这里把我晃晕！”约翰把报纸扔在一边，咬着牙根子说，“而且你需要睡眠，你又不是机器！”</p><p>“睡觉很无聊。”标准答案之二，但约翰知道这是态度缓和下来的征兆。</p><p>“但意义非凡，”他语重心长地说，转了转眼珠，“我帮你换衣服。”</p><p>谢天谢地夏洛克终于闭嘴了。</p><p>约翰不是不知道夏洛克在隐私方面的奇怪原则——不对，应该说他根本就没有原则。他似乎极其厌恶与其他人的任何形式的身体接触（除非办案需要），多半时候都是一身密不透风的西装，但同时又可以堂而皇之地披着张床单在屋子里溜达（有时也在屋外）。但如果这个星球上除了妈咪还有谁能帮夏洛克换衣服而保证自己不被一脚踹开，那个人必然只有约翰了。</p><p>他破天荒地走在了夏洛克的前面，就好像忘了自己要去的是夏洛克的卧室。不过这没什么要紧的，约翰对自己说，他只是做做好人帮他可怜的失去自理能力的室友换个衣服，绝不是上战场。</p><p>要换衣服，首先当然就要把衣服给脱下来。脱掉西装外套实在太简单了，脱衬衫也不是那么难。约翰把手伸到夏洛克喉结下方，一颗一颗纽扣地开始解——他可以以头骨先生的性命起誓他绝对没有盯着夏洛克赤裸的胸膛看，而且他那曾经举得了枪拿得了手术刀的手此刻也依旧稳如磐石。</p><p>可是这扣子怎么这么多……约翰好不容易把纽扣全都解决掉，把紫色衬衫的下摆从夏洛克的裤腰里扯出来，就绕到夏洛克身后扒掉这块布料。</p><p>“袖扣。”夏洛克低沉的声音冷不丁地响起。</p><p>“噢，对，袖扣。”约翰显然把衬衫卡在夏洛克手腕的原因忘得一干二净，不过这只是他扒光夏洛克的过程中遇到的一点小小挫折。他飞快地从抽屉里翻出一件灰色的短袖T恤给夏洛克套上——夏洛克抬起双臂顺从地伸进去，脑袋从领口钻出来时黑色的卷发调皮地动了动。</p><p>“裤子也换对吧？”约翰不明白自己为什么问了个这么白痴的问题，谁会想穿着西裤睡觉啊？他以为夏洛克又要开口嘲笑一番自己的小脑瓜了，但这家伙今天就像中了邪一样金口不开。</p><p>约翰现在倒是希望他能说点什么，随便什么都好。</p><p>他头也不抬地解开了夏洛克裤子上的那颗扣子，又“嗞”一声拉开那道拉链——勇敢的军人、无畏的战士约翰·华生可以向221B的墙纸发誓他绝对没有到处乱看，他可还特地留意不要在扒掉那条西裤的同时把夏洛克的底裤也拽下来。</p><p>“快点。”没了裤子的人倒是一脸事不关己的样子，坐在床边催促道。约翰费尽千辛万苦终于把一条睡裤翻了出来，帮着夏洛克把他那两条白花花的大长腿伸进裤管里。</p><p>终于大功告成了。不过是换个衣服而已，约翰居然觉得自己简直是刚从手术台上走下来。可是一想到今后的几天时间里他也许，不，肯定还要帮夏洛克进行这项任务很多次，他心里就觉得有点——</p><p>有点——</p><p>一只脚伸过来，踢了踢自己的大腿。</p><p>意思是，还有袜子呢。</p><p>约翰百感交集的心情被这只毫无礼节的脚丫子弄得烟消云散，他没好气地替夏洛克脱掉袜子，用了被阿富汗锻炼出来的惊人意志力才强忍住那股把袜子扔到他脸上的冲动。</p><p>“我睡沙发，随时叫我。”约翰走出卧室，在关门前说。他脸上有点发热——嗯，被气的。</p><p>夏洛克躺在毯子下，两只手平放在床垫上：“我干嘛要叫你？”</p><p>“不知道。也许宇宙唯一咨询侦探也需要尿尿什么的？”</p><p>说完他还耸了耸肩，从心底觉得自己扳回了一分——因为夏洛克立刻裹着毯子扭过身，只肯拿后脑勺对着他了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>约翰醒来的时候已经是下午了，不过他根本没睡上几个小时的安稳觉。他占领着起居室里的长沙发，耳朵却老留意着走廊尽头那间卧室里的动静——约翰可是221B当之无愧的守护者，因为他的室友是个名副其实破坏王。约翰得在夏洛克的双手痊愈之前保住221B的屋顶——要是它被夏洛克掀翻了，约翰可没有麦克罗夫特的长柄伞来遮风挡雨。</p><p>而且哈德森太太肯定会为之心碎的——哦，他们慈母一般的房东要是看见夏洛克这副可怜兮兮的模样都不知道要心疼多少个小时呢。</p><p>不过好处是她暂时不必为起居室里的墙壁担心受怕了，因为夏洛克现在压根没法开枪，除非他能把他巨大的北极熊熊掌塞进扳机环里。</p><p>约翰坐在沙发上伸了个懒腰，习惯性地摸到遥控器，按开了电视机——虽然这听起来有些像哈德森太太那个年纪的人才会做的事，但背景音中新闻播报员喋喋不休的声音的确可以降低煮饭刷碗的无趣性。而且那几乎是唯一一类能让夏洛克相对安静地看完的电视节目了——不过约翰不知道这点放在双手受伤的夏洛克身上是否依旧适用。</p><p>怕什么来什么。卧室门被打开的瞬间，约翰思索了一下夏洛克独立开门和擅自拆掉绷带的可能性，结论是卧室门的门把只需轻轻一压就能转开了，这个即便是粽子手也能完成。夏洛克顶着一头鸟窝走出来，约翰隔着半个厨房都能感受到他身上那股冲破天际的起床气——好吧，这说明他至少睡着过，好事不是吗？</p><p>“没有。”起床气先生站在起居室中央说，他从床上爬起来之后的第一件事竟然是跑去看新闻。</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“没有消息！我就知道雷斯垂德到退休之前都找不到那个嫌疑犯！”夏洛克冲着电视机嚷道，约翰这才发现新闻播报的正是他们手中的案子。</p><p>——伦敦有名金主的价值千金的绿宝石不见了，揣着人家宝贝的狡猾窃贼从苏格兰场半个刑侦部的鼻子下溜走了，而世界闻名的英国国宝级侦探夏洛克·福尔摩斯失去了自理能力。</p><p>没有最后一句。</p><p>可这剧情真是急转直下啊。</p><p>John把牛奶倒入锅子里，调小了电磁炉的火力：“他们需要时间。找到那个仓库也花了你好几天时间。”</p><p>“这就是为什么我们可能再也抓不到嫌疑犯了！苏格兰场的蠢蛋们抓起犯人来就跟放羊一样！”</p><p>夏洛克朝厨房怒吼道，约翰为此替221B的房顶格外担心了一秒。像平时这种时候，约翰大概会心平气和地问一问夏洛克掌握的线索和已有的想法。不过为了让房顶起码撑过天黑，他这一回明智地选择了暂时闭嘴。</p><p>可他貌似冷漠的模样似乎让定时炸弹的倒计时读得更快了。夏洛克阴森森地瞟了约翰一眼，压低声音问：“我多久才能把绷带拆掉？”</p><p>约翰转动手腕，轻轻晃了晃锅里的牛奶：“得看情况，也许一个星期。”</p><p>“一个，”夏洛克像被炸雷劈到了，“星期。”</p><p>约翰点点头，像是向夏洛克证明双手受伤并没有影响到他的听力：“我热了牛奶。”</p><p>他说着把温热的牛奶倒进了一只玻璃杯里，可夏洛克没有做声。</p><p>但至少他没有大叫着“不！！！！！”然后扬长而去——有希望。</p><p>约翰又假装漫不经心地端起杯子抿了口，反复确认牛奶的温度是否合适，彻底满意后才舔了舔嘴唇：“是你喜欢的牌子。”</p><p>夏洛克犹豫了一会儿，终于往餐桌边挪了过来。</p><p>约翰在心里挥舞起胜利的小旗子——就算是生长在沙漠里的植被，也没谁能敌得过饥渴。他转过身开始清洗起牛奶锅，却不知自己是高兴得太早了。</p><p>“你放了吸管。”</p><p>约翰还不明白夏洛克为什么要将这个显而易见的事实用演绎的口吻说出来，打开水龙头说：“你的手不方便拿杯子，吸管是个好主意。”</p><p>“我不喝。”夏洛克夸张地皱了皱鼻子。</p><p>“什——为什么？”</p><p>“约翰，这很蠢！”</p><p>“蠢？我看不出来这有什么蠢的。”难不成蠢到可以和雷斯垂德一起上“英国达人秀”？再说真正蠢的事情还没来呢。</p><p>“我的手<em>可以</em>拿杯子。”夏洛克咬牙切齿地说。</p><p>那一瞬间约翰真的体会到了曾经某个病人和他半开玩笑地抱怨自己成天只知道瞎胡闹的儿子时的心情——切身体会。可他不得不做出让步了——只要夏洛克的屁股离开这张餐椅，再把他按回来的可能性就微乎其微。</p><p>约翰伸手拿走了牛奶杯里的吸管，相当绅士地做了个“请用”的手势。</p><p>接着他就踱到起居室，准备关掉电视机。他现在一点儿也不希望屏幕上又蹦出什么刺激病患敏感神经的爆炸新——</p><p>“哗——咚——”</p><p>约翰的屁股还没挨上沙发，就听见牛奶洒出来、杯子掉在地毯上的可怖声音。</p><p>而夏洛克，呆若木鸡地站在那摊狼藉上。</p><p>与泼了自己一身的牛奶一起。</p><p>哦上帝，他刚刚说他体会到什么来着？</p><p>约翰狠狠地、用尽全身力气掐了下遥控器上的红色按钮，电视“噗呲”地黑屏了。他把还处于恢复程序状态的夏洛克从那片一团糟的地毯上拽走，头也不回地朝卧室拖去。</p><p> </p><p>约翰当然早就颇有远见地意识到自己得帮夏洛克换上不止一次衣服，不过他确实没想到这第二次实践会来得这么快——刚刚给自己洗了半个牛奶浴的咨询侦探裸着上身站在床边，他苍白的皮肤、光滑的胸膛被洒得到处都是的牛奶弄得湿漉漉的，要是顺着他腹部肌肉的轮廓往下看还可以看见那两条在裤腰处若隐若现的人鱼线——</p><p>约翰这一回可以手举过头顶对着221B的房顶发誓自己的视线才没有不受控制地乱瞟——反正那房顶估计也保不住了。</p><p>他拿了条湿毛巾替夏洛克把他的杰作擦干净——上帝保佑夏洛克没把牛奶泼到自己裤裆上。替他擦脖子的时候夏洛克似乎非常配合地稍稍仰起了头，约翰在把手里的毛巾轻轻覆上去前，没忍住盯在了他喉结旁边的那颗痣上。</p><p>小小的、浅浅的一颗，不易察觉，如果不是凑得这么近或许根本没法看清……像是淡褐色，但有时也更偏红，通常是淋浴后被热水冲刷的结果，那苍白的皮肤也会跟着一起泛红——</p><p>哪来的这么多荒腔走板的形容？</p><p>约翰忍住想要大力吞咽的欲望——在这个讨人嫌的咨询侦探眼皮子底下做任何一个细微的小动作都会被毫不留情地拿上案台剖析，他才不要又一次成为夏洛克刀俎下的鱼肉——</p><p>“啪——”</p><p>然后他猛地发觉自己的手被夏洛克的胳膊打开了。</p><p>“你已经在我的脖子上擦了十秒钟了，约翰。十一、十二——”</p><p>“闭嘴！”约翰恼羞成怒地大声说，毛巾转移至夏洛克的下巴，又假装顺便实则故意地、极带报复性质地在他的嘴唇上下狠力气抹了几下。</p><p>他完全没有理会由上方投来的怨念目光，而是泰然自若地扔了毛巾，从身后的抽屉里拿出一件干净的T恤。</p><p>“抬手。”约翰放轻声音说，夏洛克听话地把自己的熊掌伸进袖口里。</p><p>接着他想把脑袋钻出领口——</p><p>失败。</p><p>再钻——</p><p>失败。</p><p>他感觉自己的脸被蒙在了那层薄薄的灰色布料里，伴随着自己抬起双臂、夹着耳朵，可两只手肘都不幸地卡在袖口的极度尴尬姿势。</p><p>“对我态度好一点，夏洛克。”</p><p>约翰充满笑意的声音在T恤外头响起来，夏洛克不用看就知道他的脸上一定挂着诡计得逞的坏笑！</p><p>这么卑鄙无耻的手段他是从哪儿学的！！</p><p>夏洛克气得牙痒痒，两只派不上用场的伤手朝空气里无助地挣扎了两下，但很快就被交叉起来叠在一起，牢牢地钳住了手腕。</p><p>“不要对我这么凶。”约翰和颜悦色地跟他谈条件。</p><p>“我没有凶你！！”夏洛克的怒吼被蒙在衣服里，显得瓮声瓮气的。</p><p>“好吧，”鉴于你脾气一直都这么坏，“那你要听话，该吃饭就吃饭，该睡觉就睡觉，不许耍小孩子脾气，你要是垮了还怎么去追那个嫌疑犯？雷斯垂德可不会提前退休啊。”</p><p>约翰又一次语重心长地说道，一脸若有所思的严肃。他看见夏洛克已经被气得开始在T恤里喘起来了，可是就是宁死不屈般的不肯开口。</p><p>“知道了吗？”</p><p>“放开我！！”</p><p>“知道了没？”</p><p>都到这个节骨眼上了，约翰可是押上了自己和头骨先生的性命。他也死死揪着夏洛克不放手，最后终于听见那件已经被拉拽得快要变形的T恤里传来一声模糊不清的“嗯”。</p><p>约翰松开他，一颗被煮熟了的花椰菜立刻从领口里钻了出来。</p><p>更活像一只“怒”气腾腾的熟龙虾。</p><p>可约翰没有闲功夫欣赏一番眼前这赏心悦目的景象——他撒开腿赶紧开始逃命，一边笑一边朝卧室门口跑。</p><p>“哈哈哈哈——”亡命之徒还享受着前一刻仿佛凯旋的愉悦心情，不过他很快就发现他的逃生之路被紧闭着的卧室门给挡住了——该死的是谁关的门！等等好像是自己——该死的自己干嘛把门给关上啊！</p><p>他还没来得及把门把转开就已落入了夏洛克的魔爪之中——约翰感觉自己的腰被用力夹住，下一刻身子就被翻转了过来。</p><p>“白痴，你的手！”他眼疾手快地抓住夏洛克的手臂，那颗满是乱糟糟卷发的脑袋就朝自己的胸口顶了过来。</p><p>“嗷——”约翰装模作样地痛呼了一声，实际上那一点儿也不疼。他的肩胛骨被抵在身后的门板上，有些硬，可其实胸前的脑袋根本就没有在用狠力。</p><p>夏洛克的前额怒气冲冲地顶在约翰的胸前，不重但也不轻。那波卷发乱七八糟地支楞着，一下又一下地在约翰身前蹭来蹭去。</p><p>就在他心口之上。</p><p>好……痒。</p><p>“别——停下！！夏洛——哇，别！！停——”</p><p>从阿富汗归来的、拥有非同凡人的毅力的好军医此刻也不得不投降求饶起来。不过约翰在水深火热之中叫出来的字眼怎么听都充满歧义。</p><p>尤其是隔着一张门板时。那断断续续的声音拼凑起来，分明就是“别停”啊。</p><p>“Woo-hoo，”哈德森太太显然将之理解成了错误的那一层含义——她一如既往地非常合时宜地出现在夏洛克的卧室门外，约翰听见那清脆的敲门声就在自己耳后。</p><p>“抱歉男孩们，我一定是打扰到你们了。但是夏洛克，你哥哥在楼下，他非让我上来问你——”</p><p>“我不要见他！！！！”夏洛克的声音绝对直接穿过门板走廊墙壁楼梯传到了麦克罗夫特的耳朵里。</p><p>“他说他只是来看看你。”</p><p>“让他走开！！！！！！”</p><p>“噢，好吧，好吧，我去告诉他你们正在忙……他会理解的。”</p><p>哈德森太太语气轻快地说道，接着她的脚步便渐行渐远了。约翰还被卡在门板和夏洛克的身子之间，他垂下视线，发现夏洛克刚刚全顾着追杀自己，连T恤的下摆都还挂在肚脐眼上边没拉下来。</p><p>只可惜他现在拿不到自己的手机，约翰遗憾地想。要是能把这一幕拍下来，他可绝对会心甘情愿地再冒一次生命危险啊。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>麦克罗夫特竟然真的没有上楼来，考虑到他平时都是杵着柄黑伞直接出现在起居室门口，戏剧天赋深入骨髓的福尔摩斯家长子这回可算是给自己可怜的弟弟留足了面子——约翰愿意相信麦克罗夫特是真的想来看看夏洛克的，以示他真诚的、但永远找不到正确表达方法的关心。不过隐藏在221B角落里的摄像头肯定可以为他提供全方位的2D版本，少看一次3D并不是什么很大的损失。</p><p>而当哈德森太太看到夏洛克的双手时，她的模样就像是看见自己亲儿子从树上掉下来摔坏了屁股。她又是同情又是担忧地絮絮叨叨了好一阵子，甚至再一次好心当起了他们的管家——清理掉了厨房内的那片事故现场。</p><p>“哦，可怜的夏洛克，他连牛奶杯都拿不了了。”哈德森太太将用完的清洁剂和刷子放回原处，说，“约翰，你可得好好照顾他，别生他的气。”</p><p>约翰心想我没有生他的气，一直都是他在生我的气啊。</p><p>不过他只回以一个恰到好处的微笑——再继续聊下去，话题的风向又不知会往哪个奇怪的洞穴刮跑了。</p><p>他和善而得体地拒绝了哈德森太太提供晚餐的主意——虽然的确是出于关爱之心，但好房东的作品往往蕴藏着惩罚之意——厨艺大概是哈德森太太永不失效的必杀技。于是约翰叫了外卖，因为考虑到自己费尽心力忙活出来的晚餐有可能会被夏洛克一掌扫翻在地。当然，那并不意味着他没有想偷懒。</p><p>可这么想的时候，约翰心里多少有些内疚——这么猜测自己的室友恐怕并不妥当。夏洛克大多数时候的确是个不折不扣的混球，他也的确老是朝约翰莫名其妙地发脾气，他做过的荒唐事、闯下的祸不胜枚举、难尽其数，但他从来没有、也从来不会伤害到约翰。</p><p>正好相反。一直以来，他都是保护约翰的那一个。</p><p>就算夏洛克·福尔摩斯是个混球吧。但他是个好混球。</p><p>约翰的真情感慨忽然间涌上心头，可惜还没停留得了三秒钟，就在夏洛克坐上餐椅的刹那灰飞烟灭了。</p><p>“我不吃。”夏洛克披着睡袍，瞪着盘子里被垒得整整齐齐的寿司道。</p><p>“为什么？”虽然早就预料到眼前的状况，约翰还是决定跟他拗一拗。</p><p>“我不饿。”</p><p>“你已经超过二十四小时没有进食了。”而且正在“咕噜咕噜”叫的好像不是我的肚子？</p><p>“我喝了牛奶。”夏洛克据理力争。</p><p>“喝了一口然后泼了一杯。”</p><p>约翰陈述道，看见坐在餐桌对面的人立即气呼呼地闭了嘴。能让夏洛克在辩论中哑火可真是相当有成就感的一件事，约翰抓住时机用餐叉叉起一只寿司，伸到夏洛克面前：“尝一口？”</p><p>“我不需要你喂我！！”夏洛克的脸涨得通红，约翰瞬间有些担心他的血压会过高。</p><p>“那你打算怎么办？”寿司又不是液体，吸管现在也不管用了。约翰没打算开玩笑，神情认真地说，“你想把头直接扎进盘子里吃吗？我向你保证，夏洛克，那看起来会很像一只鸡。”</p><p>而且说不定麦克罗夫特会在监视仪后头笑得直接背过气去。</p><p>约翰忍住没把这句说出来，但夏洛克脸上的红色已经开始往脖颈处蔓延了。约翰赶紧放软了语气——这个死要面子活受罪的家伙只是拉不下这个脸而已，要是真把他气跑了，那会比神出鬼没的窃贼还难逮。</p><p>“你不用全部都吃完。”</p><p>夏洛克挑起一边眉毛，考虑了一下：“只吃六个。”</p><p>“十个。”</p><p>“七个。”</p><p>“十个。”</p><p>“十个太多了！”最擅长操控人心的夏洛克·福尔摩斯竟然在谈判（餐）桌上占不到半点便宜。约翰把餐叉上的那团寿司塞进自己嘴里，含糊地说：“只有九个了。”</p><p>他顺势从盘子里叉起另一团，送到夏洛克嘴边：“嗯？”</p><p>双手负伤但依旧不屈不挠的宇宙唯一咨询侦探终于张嘴了。</p><p>他将那两只笨重不堪的手搁在桌上，一脸嫌恶地咀嚼着嘴里的食物，然后咽了下去——很好的开始。</p><p>约翰像是做示范似的又吃掉一只，再把下一只寿司递到夏洛克嘴边——第二口也吃掉了。</p><p>他们就这么一来二去、你一只我一只地收拾完了第一只盘子。约翰步态从容地绕道夏洛克身后的案台前，端出第二盘——那上头还好好躺着十只寿司。</p><p>夏洛克的眼神仿佛诉说被欺骗后的震惊，但约翰只是坐下来，一脸淡定地说：“刚刚那盘是你的，这是我的。你要吃我的吗？”</p><p>纵然沧海桑田，世间亘古不变的一项真理是：别人盘子里的食物永远是最美味的。</p><p>他们以风卷残云之势，同样你来我往地解决掉了第二盘。期间约翰不得不忍受夏洛克对食物假惺惺的抱怨，不过他一点儿也不介意这个，因为……夏洛克最后还是吃了十个。</p><p>他还用吸管喝了一杯约翰为他泡好的茶——有整个大不列颠最为细致周到的专属看护在，“热饮烫口请勿使用吸管”的警告对夏洛克来说根本多此一举。</p><p>不过一杯茶也没能覆盖掉寿司里的腌黄瓜在他嘴里留下的那抹涩味。夏洛克用被绷带裹住的掌根夹着空茶杯，小心翼翼地放在手边的矮桌上。接着他偷瞄了一眼正专心致志地在厨房里忙碌的约翰，便一阵风地溜进了浴室。</p><p>约翰是在关掉水龙头的时候反应过来的——厨房里的水关了，可浴室那头竟然有“哗啦哗啦”的水声。他念叨了一句“看在上帝的份上！”，扔了手里的盘子飞速冲到浴室——还好夏洛克没折腾出什么触目惊心的惊悚画面，他只是在用自己的熊掌艰难地进行着一项挫折连连的尝试——刷牙。</p><p>他用右手，用手掌以及唯一还能稍作活动、但同样被绷带层层围住的大拇指夹住牙刷，动作迟缓地一下下朝自己嘴里捅——从镜子里看见约翰出现的刹那他的脸上闪过一丝偷干坏事被抓现场的窘迫，不过很快就被一张佯装的扑克脸覆盖了。</p><p>而且他一点要停下来的意思也没有。约翰也从镜子里盯着夏洛克嘴角挂着的白色泡沫——他真想知道夏洛克是怎么把牙膏挤上牙刷的。</p><p>“我帮你。”他说。既没制止也没教训。</p><p>“不。”夏洛克含着牙膏嘟囔道，手里的牙刷却挑中这一刻，叛逆地挣开桎梏掉进了水池里。</p><p>他想装作什么也没发生地拾起牙刷但已经迟了——约翰走过来，动作抢先他一步。他捋起衬衫袖子，把牙刷放在水下冲了冲，重新挤上一截牙膏，对夏洛克说：“张嘴。”</p><p>我们双手负伤但依旧不屈不挠的宇宙唯一咨询侦探今天第二次对着他的好室友张嘴了。</p><p>他脸上一千个不情愿但又一万个无奈地任凭约翰把牙刷伸进自己嘴里，柔软的刷毛掠过他上排的牙齿时，他感觉自己的脚尖被轻轻捅了捅：“低一点。”</p><p>“随样里铬么矮。（谁让你这么矮）”夏洛克含着牙膏沫说，猫着腰把头朝约翰凑近了些。</p><p>可这真不是一项简单的任务，比换衣服吃饭上洗手间可难多了。约翰始终担心自己没有掌握好力度，轻了也不是重了也不是，仿佛害怕一个不留神就失手戳破夏洛克的喉咙。</p><p>那样，他还怎么听这副低沉独特的嗓音发出的连珠妙语呢。</p><p>约翰小心谨慎地完成着生平第一次为他人刷牙的艰巨使命，心里估摸着这大约跟虎口拔牙的难度系数不相上下了。他盯着夏洛克唇角那堆越来越多的白色泡沫，目光稍向上移，就直直对上了夏洛克的视线。</p><p>那双眼里的色彩在浴室顶灯的光线下透露着一抹蓝绿，在这近乎一个手臂的距离之间，约翰甚至能看清楚他眼瞳周围的那圈淡金色光泽。</p><p>而那中央的瞳孔正在悄然放大，飘忽不定的眼神里有什么在涌动着，仿佛这双眼睛的主人下一刻就要说出什么惊天动地、直抵人心的话语。</p><p>那会是......</p><p>“阿嚏——！！！”</p><p>夏洛克打了一个响亮的喷嚏——约翰变成圣诞老人了。</p><p>他感觉自己鼻尖上有团牙膏沫掉了下去，睁开眼，面前是一张同样呆愣的脸。</p><p>“夏洛克·福尔摩斯！！！！！！！！！！”</p><p>221B里今天之内上演的第二场逃杀大戏拉开大幕了。</p><p>“约翰冷静，冷静！我不是故意的！”</p><p>“天杀的夏洛克！！你就是故意的！！！”</p><p>“我真的不是——哇——不是故意的！”</p><p>“你给我站住！！！”</p><p>这两个皆已年过三十的成年人像都还没满十三岁的小孩子一样先后冲出了浴室——跑在前面的那个满嘴是还没冲干净的牙膏，而追在后头的那个一脸白色泡沫，手里还攥着一柄可怖的作案凶器——牙刷。</p><p>约翰拿出了在伦敦的大街小巷里与夏洛克一起追逐逃犯的劲，一路追过走廊厨房和起居室，又绕着沙发椅和茶几呈“8”字形跑了两圈，终于一把揪住了夏洛克身后的睡袍下摆。</p><p>“福尔摩斯先生？”</p><p>这时门口不知从哪冒出一个浑身脏兮兮的小孩，他不知所措地杵在那儿，就好像误闯了某个大型剧院的后台。</p><p>刚刚还在上演生死速递的两人仿佛同时被一道惊雷击中，瞬间就恢复到从头到脚都正正经经的模样。</p><p>“有消息？”夏洛克不自在地清了清嗓子问，抬起袖子擦了擦嘴。约翰也意识到自己这满脸泡沫的样子恐怕并不适合会客，赶紧扯过手里的睡袍往脸上胡乱地抹了两把，等反应过来自己干了什么，又触电一般地把睡袍给扔了。</p><p>“还没有，”流浪儿童小声说，“我们找了大大小小的诊所，都没有消息。”</p><p>“码头呢？”夏洛克问。</p><p>“也没有。”</p><p>“那就继续找。”夏洛克命令道，粽子手一挥，就把流浪儿童招呼走了。</p><p>“是的，福尔摩斯先生。祝你早日康复。”贝克街小分队的报信员临走前还不忘说。</p><p>“你派他们去找那个窃贼了？”等听见大门关上的声音，约翰问道。他感觉自己的双颊都热得发烫。</p><p>“那个家伙不是没在仓库里留下蛛丝马迹。”夏洛克抖了抖肩膀，用掌根理了理快要被约翰拽下来的睡袍，“流浪汉们的消息比那帮笨警察的灵通一百倍，而且你不会真的以为我就这么坐在家里让苏格兰场的蠢货们把煮熟的鸭子从锅里拎出来放走吧？”</p><p>说着他以一副悠然的姿态坐进了自己的扶手椅里，好像刚才那场绝命追逐压根没有发生过。约翰傻乎乎地在茶几旁站了一会儿，转身往浴室去了——他得给自己洗把脸，而为了找回绿宝石、抓住窃贼、为民除害，杀掉混蛋室友的任务可以先放到一边，等一切结束后再谈。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>该来的总会来，不该来的也可能会来。天要下雨，221B的冰箱也不会永远存货满满——约翰要去超市了，这无疑是夏洛克修养期间约翰不得不面对的一道关卡。但他必须得去，这间屋子里住着两个大活人，他们可没法靠嚼吸管啃盘子度日。</p><p>夏洛克今早的起床气没比昨天下午的弱上多少，不过从脸色看他的睡眠质量似乎并不算太差。约翰又在起居室里的长沙发上过了一夜，那块往日里夏洛克常常占领的区域成了约翰的临时床位。他们吃过早餐后便窝在各自的扶手椅里，一个看报，另一个看看报的人——约翰的心思其实根本没在那些密密麻麻的文字上——他得去超市，他得把这个消息告诉对面那个被无聊折磨得神经衰弱的病人。</p><p>在夏洛克的起床气还没完全消下去时就跟他说这个无非是把自己往枪口上撞。约翰决定先和他聊点什么，最好是——夏洛克喜欢的事情。</p><p>夏洛克最喜欢什么？</p><p>当然是案子啰。</p><p>“所以……嫌疑犯在仓库里留下了什么蛛丝马迹？”约翰抖了抖手里的报纸问。昨晚睡觉之前夏洛克没有向他说起自己对案件的思路，这名思维能甩其他人好几条高速公路的侦探总是喜欢刻意将神秘感保留到最后。而约翰也没问，他并非不好奇，却又似乎乐意享受这种揭不开谜底的好奇——他知道什么时候开口询问才是最恰当的时机，他也知道夏洛克最终总会把案子的每一个细节与他分享。</p><p>这种没人提起过的默契从第一天起就存在于他们之间，存在于他们经历过的每一个案件。</p><p>夏洛克在扶手椅里挪了个姿势，仿佛思考了一会儿：“他爬出窗户时被玻璃割伤了，那里有他留下的血迹。”</p><p>约翰点点头，望了望夏洛克被绷带捆扎起来的双手——他想起那晚夏洛克被送去医院前还非要不可地去那扇破窗前看了一眼。</p><p>“他的血迹沿着西边流了两条街，之后就断了。从出血量看他伤得不轻，他很有可能会去私人诊所。”夏洛克继续说，“他的行迹已经败露了，整个伦敦都在通缉他所以他不可能去大医院，而他是个船员，跟码头周边的许多船户都混得很熟，这一点我之前告诉过你了。”</p><p>“是的，你说可以从他的手看出来。”</p><p>“他现在急于将宝石转手，卖给黑市或者特定的交易者。这里太危险，他肯定在想办法把宝石转到境外。乘坐远途交通工具免不了身份证明，而他最有可能选择的是船——有熟人可以做他的共犯，而他也最熟悉水路。”</p><p>这就是为什么夏洛克派遣流浪汉组织去搜寻码头船只出入的信息。约翰的眼中闪现出彻悟和惊喜的光亮，他露出一个温暖的微笑，对夏洛克真诚地赞扬道：“精彩绝伦！”</p><p>然后赶快趁热打铁：“我要去超市了。”</p><p>好不容易才得意了两秒的夏洛克仿佛听闻了什么惊天噩耗：“你要出去了？”</p><p>“我得保证我们俩不被饿死在家里，夏洛克。”</p><p>“让哈德森太太去。”</p><p>“哈德森太太去利物浦探亲了，”约翰把报纸叠起来放好，“而且她不是我们的管家，你不能老是指使她干这干那。”</p><p>这还真是个残酷的现实。夏洛克闭了嘴，把双腿蜷起来踩进椅子里，用手臂圈住，撇过脸开始生闷气。</p><p>约翰又好气又好笑：“只是去一趟街角的超市，放松点，奇异博士。”</p><p>夏洛克猛地转过脸来，锐利的目光直勾勾地击在约翰身上。</p><p>“奇怪医生是谁？这个姓氏并不十分常见，你对你的同事不太可能用这种代称。你两次用他和我作类比说明我与这个医生之间有相似之处，别急着否认约翰，你第一次提起他是在昨天早晨的出租车里——”</p><p>“奇异博士只是电影里的人物，夏洛克。他是个超级英雄。”约翰觉得自己再不走就要当着夏洛克的面爆笑出来了。</p><p>“……”夏洛克尴尬地合上嘴，又一次悻悻地扭过脑袋，“我又不是超级英雄，我现在是个普通病人，而你是医生，你有责任留在你的病人身边。”</p><p>约翰憋在胸口中的爆笑因为这句话化成了一抹微笑，他站起身来，好声好气地对沙发里的那团人说：“就一个小时。”</p><p>“半个小时。”</p><p>“这里是英国，夏洛克。我得排队。”</p><p>“四十分钟，不许和自动识别机吵架。”</p><p>好吧，好吧，约翰在心中投降。在阿富汗的枪林弹雨里穿梭时他恐怕做梦也想不到自己有一天会回到伦敦，与他的无赖室友就采购时长来一场讨价还价。他打开钱包检查了一遍必备的卡，出门前又停下脚步，转身对夏洛克说：“也许你可以看会儿电影？我可以在网上替你买一部。你有什么想看的吗？”</p><p>夏洛克缩在椅子里，转转眼珠：“《奇异博士》？”</p><p>“很遗憾，《奇异博士》还没上映。”</p><p>“那你跟我说他干嘛！！！”</p><p>约翰忍不住扶额——夏洛克理直气壮得就好像《奇异博士》还没拍完是他室友的错一样。他看见扶手椅里的那个人又只肯拿侧脸对着自己了，考虑了会儿，试探性地问：“要不看——《哈利波特》？”</p><p>“不！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”</p><p>约翰一骑绝尘地逃下了楼——221B的房顶已经岌岌可危了。</p><p>他以前所未有的速度脚踩风火轮一般地冲进了超市，不明就里的路人还以为黑色星期五提前了。接着他以训练有素的军人的素质开始进行采购——哦，上帝才会知道深陷无聊之中、被独自扔在家里的夏洛克会干出什么出格事来。戴着护目镜在餐桌上做实验、释放各种有毒气体，或者干脆引发厨房火灾和小型爆炸；站在窗边拉小提琴，一会儿是曲调悠扬的优美旋律，一会儿又是锯木头似的恐怖噪音；擅自用约翰的椅子约翰的笔约翰的已经换过不下百次密码的笔电，毫无顾忌地侵入约翰的私人领域；用一条又一条无关紧要的琐事将约翰的手机塞爆，害他不得不把短信静音，大腿却依然被口袋里的手机震得发麻……可这些过往经验现在统统不再适用了，因为以上事情，夏洛克此刻一件也没法完成。</p><p>双手受伤的、深陷无聊之中、被独自扔在家里的夏洛克又会干出什么？这个恐怕连上帝都不知道了。</p><p>可约翰最后还是花了大约一个小时才完成购物——今天是非常不凑巧的周日，排队的人比平时还多。这让约翰想到明天的工作日该怎么办。把夏洛克晾在家里区区一个小时就让他如此心神不宁，如果这个时间被拉长成一天，他只会更加魂不守舍。</p><p>他会请假，约翰默默地想。他不会把夏洛克丢下不管的，反正他都不知道为夏洛克旷过多少回工了。</p><p>他提着两只购物袋又冲回了221B，那里头装着足足一个星期储量的食物。上楼时他听见电视传来的新闻声音——看来约翰稍许低估了夏洛克，按下遥控器这种只要有一根手指头就能干的活还是难不倒他的。</p><p>而夏洛克本人——感谢上帝——只是在起居室里焦躁不安的来回走动。当看见约翰出现在门口时，他仿佛见到了从天而降的大救星，冲过去用手臂环住约翰的胳膊把他不由分说地拖进了屋里。</p><p>“五十七分钟。”夏洛克愤愤不平。</p><p>“抱歉，赶回家照顾室友不能作为插队理由。”约翰说，稀里糊涂地就被按进了书桌前的一张椅子里。</p><p>“快输这个网址，”夏洛克用一整只右手指着约翰的笔电说道，完全不顾约翰根本跟不上他的思维速率，“S-E-C-U——”</p><p>“等等夏洛克，你这是要干嘛？”</p><p>“案子被转手了！雷斯垂德竟然敢在这时候放弃！肯定是因为——”</p><p>“什——转手了？为什么？”约翰仍然没搞清楚状况，望见夏洛克侧过身子用一整只左手指向电视机——正在播报的那则新闻又将这起悬而未决的绿宝石盗窃案渲染得疑点重重，而此次的重点是：案子在昨天被转由琼斯警探负责了。</p><p>“快！输这个网址！”夏洛克大声命令道。约翰紧蹙着眉，随着夏洛克念出的字母、数字和符号，用他的二指禅输入了网址——他不明白案子被转给琼斯警探意味着什么，不过情况似乎十万火急，他有责任和义务帮助夏洛克完成工作。</p><p>接着他又在夏洛克的指挥下接二连三地输入了许多乱七八糟的代码和密码，在敲完最后一串长长的字母后，笔电屏幕上出现了一个熟悉的身影。</p><p>——雷斯垂德坐在自己的办公椅里，正张大了嘴准备向手里的汉堡包啃去。</p><p>“雷斯垂德？”</p><p>“谁？谁在叫我？”雷斯垂德被吓得一哆嗦，扯长脖子警觉地向四面环顾。几秒后他看见自己的电脑屏幕上出现了221B起居室的一侧，难以置信地说：“约翰？”</p><p>约翰瞪着雷斯垂德满是倦容的脸，愣了愣：“等等，我刚刚是黑进了苏格兰场的网络系统吗？”</p><p>可夏洛克已经完全屏蔽了他的问题，一把将卷毛脑袋伸到笔电前：“雷斯垂德！你怎么敢！”</p><p>可怜的探长被突然从画框里冒出来的长脸惊到了，差点没拿稳手里的汉堡包：“夏……夏洛克？你又在捣什么鬼？”</p><p>“你这个白痴！你为什么要现在把案子让出手？”其实夏洛克并不是真的不知道，他根本是在找雷斯垂德撒气。</p><p>雷斯垂德被他吓得不轻，又遭了一通怒骂，狠狠咬了口汉堡包，说：“我有什么办法？这是上面的人的决定。”</p><p>夏洛克冷笑一声，习惯性地向上扬了扬下巴，动作间后脑勺上的卷发快碰到约翰的鼻尖了：“哦，当然，麦克罗夫特当然是‘在上面的人’。”</p><p>雷斯垂德差点没被汉堡给噎死。</p><p>“夏洛克！”</p><p>“这是我的案子！”</p><p>“这才不是你的案子呢，”雷斯垂德喝了几大口水，“而且好好待在家里休息吧，看看你的手，你现在连胡子都没法刮。”</p><p>雷斯垂德说，说完就消失在桌子底下，大概是去找电源插座了。夏洛克又一次被戳到了痛处，他直起腰，恨不得握紧拳头砸在什么东西上——当然，那也做不到。</p><p>然而约翰只是因为探长的话不自觉地看向了夏洛克的脸——他的唇边、下巴和双颊上的确已经露出一层新生的、浅浅的胡茬。这放在那张平时总是被刮得干干净净的脸上，着实算得上一件了不起的新鲜事。</p><p>——替自己的室友刮胡子似乎也需要被提上日程了。</p><p>“是麦克罗夫特指令的？”约翰看着那块早就被雷斯垂德掐断了线的黑乎乎的视频问道。</p><p>“那个死胖子总是以坏我的事为人生乐趣。”夏洛克把自己狠狠地摔进了扶手椅里。</p><p>“也许他只是想让你待在家好好休息。”虽然这么做只会适得其反。琼斯警探不会左一个短信右一个电话地为夏洛克通风报信，更不会屈尊纡贵地前来求助。可一旦找到了犯人的踪迹，收网的任务还是少不了苏格兰场——到时候肯定难免麻烦。</p><p>又或许这只是麦克罗夫特针对昨天下午自己被拒之门外的报复行动？</p><p>约翰无声地叹了口气，起身去厨房烧水泡茶——也许一杯茶是最好的安慰剂。夏洛克还窝在扶手椅里，没完没了地对麦克罗夫特和雷斯垂德进行着无人回应的口头攻击。约翰把水壶放在电磁炉上，按开开关，随口说：“去查查‘英国达人秀’的报名电话？”</p><p>他没听见任何回答——扭着腰伸过头朝那头探去，却能看见刚才还愠怒无限的人脸上已经挂着被逗乐了的笑容。</p><p>约翰看着夏洛克，也忍不住笑起来。</p><p>一杯茶显然还不是最好的安慰剂。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>夏洛克窝在扶手椅里看书。</p><p>约翰坐在书桌前对着笔电发呆。</p><p>顺便偷瞄窝在扶手椅里看书的夏洛克。</p><p>在上午莫名其妙地黑进苏格兰场的网络系统后，约翰一直都在暗自担心自己会被当成黑客——为夏洛克做饭购物旷工看尸体是约翰自愿的，但上法庭蹲监狱这种事可就没法乐意为之了。</p><p>而夏洛克——除了躺尸，他能独立完成的似乎也就只有看书这种勉强不需要灵活五指的活动了。贝克街小分队那边依然杳无音讯，喜好多管闲事的麦克罗夫特又让他没法再对雷斯垂德指手画脚，至少价值七分的绿宝石盗窃案眼看着进入了死胡同，而再过七小时四十三分，星期一就要如期而至了。</p><p>一觉醒来后，约翰就要去上班了。</p><p>该死的医院。</p><p>夏洛克恨自己的双手。</p><p>他像瞪着仇人一样对自己被迫罢工的双手怒目而视，因为这双手现在让翻书这么简单的任务也变得困难重重。他的翻页能力根本跟不上他的阅读速度，而且只要一动起来，不是半天也翻不动一页，就是一下子翻过去一叠——夏洛克缩在扶手椅里浑身躁怒地与腿上的书苦苦斗争，要是有幸站在221B的起居室门口撞见他这副样子，旁人会怀疑他下一秒是不是要把书给生吞下去。</p><p>约翰坐在夏洛克身后的椅子里，目光停留在笔电桌面，耳朵却竖起来留心听着从扶手椅里传来的一阵高过一阵的书页摩擦声。那声响越来越大，频率也越来越高，最后“啪”地止于一声突兀的重响——那本惹得人心烦意乱的书被狠狠砸在矮桌上，终于没法再跳起来造反了。</p><p>约翰起身，轻手轻脚地把那本书拿了过来——《巫术教与黑人宗教》。夏洛克在他将书拿走时也没有转一转脸，他缩在椅子里不愿动弹，看起来就跟早晨刚起床后没什么两样。</p><p>他就是不明白为什么仅仅是双手受伤就能把他搞成一个废人！他现在什么也干不了！而且约翰也不理他了——他正在笔电上敲敲打打，夏洛克不必转头也能在脑海中描绘出他用两根食指慢慢打字的蠢兮兮的模样。</p><p>他该不会又在写他无聊的博客吧？</p><p>连约翰也不理他了。</p><p>夏洛克在心中默默列起一张清单，将他伤愈之后要做的每件事都一一添上去——他已经开始胡思乱想了，他竟然要在他华丽的、庞大的思维宫殿里塞上跟购物清单一样愚蠢的东西！可他就是没法不渴望那个——双手恢复自如。如果有让时间加速的本领，他绝对立马就要将指针拨到五天之后。</p><p>到时候他要做的第一件事是：去巴茨医院的停尸间鞭尸！！！</p><p>他恶狠狠地想着，腿上突然出现了一台笔电。</p><p>约翰的笔电。夏洛克忍着没抬头，用手背笨拙地推开只盖了一半的屏幕，看见键盘上还躺着一支黑色的签字笔。</p><p>而笔电屏幕上，是他刚刚没看成的那本书。</p><p>电子书。</p><p>夏洛克的大脑彻底空白了0.1秒。</p><p>他转移视线看向约翰——那个打字速度极慢、除了掌握手机和电脑的最基本功能之外对电子产品几乎一窍不通、输一条短信能让夏洛克催上三回的人，站在对面的沙发椅旁，垂着眼：“我不知道你看到哪儿来了，你得自己找找。”</p><p>他说，不好意思地摸了摸自己的后脑勺。夏洛克将视线停留在约翰身上，把他的每一个动作和表情都记入脑海，刻进思维宫殿深处的那个特定区域里。</p><p>——这个普通得如他的名字、轻易就会被淹没在伦敦人潮涌动的街头的人，这个带着肩伤从战场归来的军人，这个温和近人的医生。</p><p>——总是、总是能给他惊喜。</p><p>约翰说完便走上楼了。他拿了些干净的衣物，转而去浴室淋浴。他没有刻意等待夏洛克向自己表达谢意（那种可能性本来就极低），甚至没有留下来观察夏洛克脸上的表情。而当他回到起居室时，他能看见夏洛克脸上的那层坚硬冰霜已经融化了——他神情松弛地在扶手椅里伸开手脚，腿上是被歪歪斜斜放着的笔电，右手虎口夹着那支签字笔，轻轻敲击着键盘上的按键。</p><p>夏洛克一定再也没法嘲笑约翰的二指禅了——因为他现在用的是“一笔禅”。</p><p>约翰擦干了头发，坐进自己的沙发椅里，拿起早晨没看进去的那份报纸——现在一切又回到了平常，回到了过去那些没有案子、两人相对无言、各自沉浸在自己世界里的周日下午。</p><p>约翰感到自己在夏洛克受伤之后一直都紧绷绷的神经第一次放松下来。他捧着报纸，享受着此刻的安静，渐渐发觉视线里那泛着淡灰色的纸张上，爬得到处都是的文字正开始模糊起来……</p><p>221B内的一切忽然化为一整片雪白。</p><p>天空，云层，冰川，冻土，天地内外，万物在眨眼间皆被无边无际的皑皑白雪覆盖，放眼望去，整个世界里只有白色，抬头即是冰山，低头便是白雪。</p><p>这里什么也没有。</p><p>除了一头北极熊。</p><p>“一只战地企鹅。”北极熊就站在距离约翰大约十码的雪地上，一脸傲气地扬了扬脑袋道。</p><p>“是的，我们刚刚对付完海豹突击队。”约翰不知道对方是怎么知道的，但只是点点头问：“请问我这是在哪儿？”</p><p>“海豹的獠牙留下的伤疤。”北极熊毫不理会约翰的问题，伸出一只熊掌指向他鳍状的左前肢，“一只受伤的企格。”</p><p>“是企鹅。请问我是在北极吗？”约翰挺着圆圆的白肚子，傻兮兮地在原地转了两圈——周围还是什么也没有。</p><p>而北极熊仍旧不回答他。比约翰大了不止一个型号的熊收回自己的熊掌，慢吞吞地向约翰走近：“你有一个讨企格厌的兄弟。你还没有孵过蛋。”</p><p>——全被他说中了！约翰不禁瞪大了眼睛，眼中流露出惊讶而崇拜的神色，张嘴惊呼道：“太厉害了！你是怎么知道的？”</p><p>无熊回应。企鹅满脸糊涂：“还有为什么我会在北极？我可是一只企鹅啊！”</p><p>“因为你受伤了。”北极熊边走边说。</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“因为你走了很远很远的路。”北极熊又说。</p><p>“我不明白……”</p><p>“因为你回来了，企盒。”北极熊已经来到了约翰的跟前，从上方俯视着他小小的、圆圆的头顶。</p><p>“听着，我不知道你在说什么，我现在必须得回家去。还有，是企鹅。”约翰仰着脑袋说，两只鳍状前肢叉在腰间——他竟然没有因为眼前这个擅自靠近的庞然大物觉出任何恐惧。</p><p>“想去我家看看吗？”北极熊仿佛一点儿也没有察觉到企鹅快要生气了。</p><p>“好啊，”可毫无原则的企鹅二话没说就答应下来，“但我还不知道你叫什么呢。”</p><p>“夏洛克·福尔摩斯。”北极熊低低的声音道。</p><p>说着他就把约翰甩在了身后，朝着远方奔跑起来——该死的，这头北极熊有四条腿，可是企鹅只有两只脚啊！约翰呼喘呼喘地跑在后头，使劲迈着自己的小短腿。他跟着这只名叫夏洛克的北极熊来到了一个冰冷的洞穴——看来这就是北极熊的家了。</p><p>这洞穴里简陋得跟外面的世界一样。夏洛克不知从哪弄来了一条鳕鱼，用嘴衔住，放在约翰黄颜色的脚蹼前。</p><p>“请问有虾吗？”企鹅抬头问。</p><p>然而北极熊跳跃的思维似乎永远跟他不在一个频道上：“想和我一起去看北极光吗？约翰？”</p><p>“好啊，”企鹅再一次跟随着北极熊奔跑起来，“等等，你怎么知道我叫约翰？”</p><p>他气喘吁吁地问道。可北极熊只是越跑越快、越跑越远：“约翰！快跟上！”</p><p>“等等夏洛克……我快跑不动了！”</p><p>约翰绝望地喊道。跑得老远的夏洛克这时终于停下脚步，扭过身子原路返回。</p><p>“上来。”北极熊降低身体，伏在雪地上说。企鹅顺着他柔软的皮毛爬了上去。</p><p>他坐在北极熊的背上——那白色的、看起来与冰天雪地一样寒冷的身体竟然是温暖的。北极熊的背宽大、结实，约翰想要稳稳地骑在这背上却没能成功——他的腿太短了。</p><p>他前倾身体，想要降低重心让自己趴着，可是圆滚滚的肚子让他根本没法爬稳。企鹅伸手抓住北极熊背上的毛，也是徒劳——他的前肢没有手指！而且很滑！他抓不住身边的任何东西！</p><p>“该死的，我要掉——”约翰害怕地说，话音未落，就在夏洛克奔跑的颠簸中坠了下去。</p><p>——</p><p>约翰从梦境中惊醒过来。</p><p>他四仰八叉地歪倒在自己的沙发椅里，视线里是221B起居室的天花板。</p><p>“……夏……夏洛克？”</p><p>约翰朦胧地唤道，坐直身体，看见夏洛克仍和他睡着前的一样——他穿着睡衣，抱着笔电，右手虎口夹着那支约翰给他的签字笔，脸上是一抹浅淡的、意义不明的微笑。</p><p>“如果你从沙发椅上掉下来摔断脖子，我可没法替你叫救护车，约翰。”</p><p>听到这句话时约翰下意识地瞥了一眼夏洛克的双手——这双手目前的确和一切触屏的电子产品无缘了。不过约翰竟然有点希望自己真能摔晕个十分钟——他感觉自己的脸在夏洛克的注视下烫似火烧，估计就算是色盲也能轻易发现那脸上的颜色加深了。</p><p>他的梦里全是一片严寒，可现实却让人倍感口干舌燥——约翰从来都毫不怀疑夏洛克的剖析能力，但他此时此刻无论如何也不想相信夏洛克能演绎出他刚刚的梦境——梦可是最私人、最隐秘的，而且北极熊和企鹅？上帝，他刚刚在梦里还骑在夏洛克背上呢！</p><p>——虽然最后掉下来了。约翰起身去书桌边拿自己的马克杯——他需要茶，而且这也是从夏洛克视线下逃离的最自然、最有效的方法。那个梦仍然盘旋在约翰的脑海里，并且无疑要在他的记忆中画下牢牢的一笔。它清晰到令他不解，又荒诞得让他忍俊不禁。</p><p>约翰拎着马克杯，摸着后脑勺，浑浑噩噩地往厨房挪去。在经过夏洛克旁边时他停了下来，目光落在夏洛克腿上的笔电上，头脑立刻就清醒了不少。</p><p>“你在看我的博客？”约翰弯腰从夏洛克的肩膀旁边凑过去说。</p><p>“有问题？”夏洛克还窝在椅子里，悄悄地挪了挪重心。</p><p>“我为那本书付了四十镑！”约翰假装生气。</p><p>“你用的我的卡。”夏洛克说，在约翰直起腰的刹那嗅到了一抹沐浴液的味道。</p><p>如果这种清香出现在别人身上，那它就只能被形容成沐浴液，可当这抹味道从约翰身上传来，并且混杂着那些难以名状的、任何形容词在之面前都会显得单薄的气息，那它就远远不止一个名词可以代替。</p><p>无法解释。就和约翰本人一样。</p><p>约翰忍着用马克杯敲一把那颗卷毛脑袋的冲动，走去了厨房。他刚刚看清了笔电屏幕上的内容——那是他们初次相遇的故事。那天他为夏洛克杀了一个人，那天夏洛克把一头雾水的他留在了巴茨实验室，在离开之前飞快地眨了眨眼，只留下两句极其简短的信息。</p><p>名字是——</p><p>“夏洛克·福尔摩斯。”</p><p>北极熊说。</p><p>约翰狠狠地甩了甩头。</p><p>他把茶包扔进杯子里，瞪了好一会儿，说：“我以为你一直觉得我的博客很无聊。”</p><p>没人说话。约翰静静地听着壶里随着渐渐升高的热度而越来越响的水汽声，在以为这个话题已经结束时，听见：“你的博客是很无聊，但我们的故事不无聊。”</p><p>这或许是约翰有生之年能从夏洛克口中听到的对他的博客最为拐弯抹角的赞扬了。这个几乎刻薄的肯定让约翰笑了出来，虽然他自己并未察觉。他带着这抹不自知的微笑回到起居室，边走边将茶杯举到嘴边，仿佛这个动作能完美地遮住他嘴角的弧度。</p><p>“这是什么？”约翰抿了一口热茶，右手伸向矮桌上的一只黑色的小木盒——他清楚地记得自己睡着前这东西还没有出现。</p><p>“别碰！！！”夏洛克突然提高的分贝量让约翰手里的茶杯差点飞了出去。</p><p>“你干嘛这么一惊一乍的？！”约翰舔了舔被烫到的嘴唇，恶狠狠地瞪向夏洛克。他已经准备好要与这个烦人的侦探来一场日常斗嘴了，但对方只是投来一个责备的眼神，声音又低沉下去：“这个是剧毒物。”</p><p>“剧毒物？你哪儿弄来的？”</p><p>“不是我的，是那个犯人的。”夏洛克将黑色的小木盒用两手夹过来。</p><p>“你抓到他了？”</p><p>“没有，没有！”夏洛克不耐烦地摇了摇头，“但是快了。我的侦查员们找到了他的贼窝，他在逃跑的时候落下了这个。”</p><p>他一只手捧着小木盒，用另一只手的前端小心翼翼地蹭开盒盖——那里面躺着约摸一打的金属刺状物，它们细长，尖锐，呈黑色，一头圆钝，一头极尖，从外表看很难想象那竟然是能在毫秒间让人毙命的剧毒暗器。</p><p>“番木鳖碱，用吹管射出的‘暗箭’。他以前就是用这个作案的，这回他还没来得及杀人，可惜以后也没机会了。”夏洛克勾起一个得意的笑容，“不过你要是不想在倒在起居室的地板上，最好还是离这个远一点。”</p><p>“那你还把它当玩具？”约翰一把夺过夏洛克手里的木盒，合上盖子，像是对待夏洛克的香烟一样把满满一盒毒刺给拿走了。</p><p>他在书桌前坐定，一点没理会从沙发椅那里传来的抗议，发了会儿愣才想起什么来：“刚刚流浪汉来这儿了？”</p><p>“是的，约翰。”夏洛克的嗓音又变得懒洋洋的，“我给了他十镑，从你钱包里拿的。”</p><p>约翰下意识地望向挂在衣帽架上的自己的外套：“你让别人随便翻我的钱包？”</p><p>“因为你睡得像个死人，我实在不忍心打断你的美梦。”约翰发誓他听出了这句话里隐含的笑意。</p><p>“闭嘴吧你。”他怒瞪一眼那颗花椰菜后脑勺，可就连自己也觉得一点威慑力也没有。一定是夏洛克的烦人指数一直在不知疲倦地勇攀新高，才让他被这个混球激怒的底线都反复降低了。</p><p>他们回归沉默，时间的节奏又恢复到令人舒适的常态。夏洛克仍旧抱着约翰的笔电，约翰不知道他有没有开始读他刚才为他买下的那册电子书，或是还驻留于他的博客，继续一篇篇地回顾着他们的故事。现在无事可做的是约翰，可他一点也不觉得无聊。就算眼下仍有一名重大逃犯尚未被捉拿归案，但他此刻能体会到的许多许多感受里唯独没有不安这种。</p><p>有一瞬间他觉得天色似乎开始转暗了——这回他可以实实在在地为夏洛克做一次晚餐，然后再不厌其烦地一边和他斗嘴，一边把食物塞进他的嘴里。</p><p>“约翰。”</p><p>夏洛克的声音打破了长久的平静。约翰放平了撑在桌面上的手肘，闷着声音应：“嗯？”</p><p>他还伸手晃了晃空空的马克杯——他可以满上一杯茶，再为夏洛克泡上一杯。</p><p>然而接下来他听到的又一次让他手里的杯子差点飞了出去。</p><p>——</p><p>“我想洗澡。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>221B的浴室很小，既没有能够被夏洛克摊成实验室的厨房大，也没有可以让阳光光顾起居室的宽大明亮的窗。唯一能在视觉错觉上延展空间的是洗舆台前的镜子，但此刻，上面的映像正被缓慢攀上去的水汽弄得雾蒙蒙的——好在约翰并不想看到镜子里的自己。狭窄的浴室里此时还只有他一个人，而他对自己当下的感受清楚到无以复加。那是他在阿富汗第一次上战场的感觉，不是上战场，是第一次上战场——给他的室友帮忙洗澡竟然把他弄成了一个新兵！他可是一名久经沙场的上尉！</p><p>可那些枪林弹雨里的丰富经验现在一点用场都派不上。通风扇的声音被哗啦哗啦的水声掩盖了，两者混在一起，在这个封闭的空间中显得尤为嘈杂。在浴缸里放水就好像给机关枪上膛一样，就算再不想承认约翰也意识到自己的状态已经是如临大敌了。</p><p>他反复调试好水温（就像为夏洛克沏茶时一样），又稀里糊涂地往满缸子水里倒了小半瓶浴液（他不知道这么做他的室友会不会有意见），最后乱七八糟地用一只胳膊搅来搅去，终于弄出了一堆弥散着清香的泡泡。做完这些他胡乱地在自己刚刚换上的T恤上擦了擦手，深吸了一口气，朝门外喊：“夏洛克。”</p><p>——在努力的主动调整下这个声音听起来既平稳又淡定——很好，约翰·华生还没有被自己的口水呛死。</p><p>他听见一门之隔的卧室里传来些许响动，片刻后夏洛克就出现在那张将浴室与他的卧室相连的门口。</p><p>他身上是那件约翰早些时候替他套上去的灰色T恤——他的睡袍被留在了卧室里。现在约翰又将那件T恤给脱了下来，俯身抬手间他们的动作已经配合得相当默契。</p><p>然后是裤子。睡裤没有西裤麻烦，少了那道挠得人心痒的拉链声。夏洛克抬腿踢开裤管时把胳膊撑在约翰的肩膀上好稳住身子，不过约翰觉得现在更需要扶住什么的是自己。</p><p>接下来是内裤。</p><p>内裤。约翰要扒夏洛克的内裤了。</p><p>按理说这根本就是个一点都不新鲜也一点挑战性都没有的任务——约翰可是一名医生，他对人体器官和结构的了解程度以及他所一直秉承的职业精神完全可以让他对任何一具身体都同样客观。就算目前的情景和医学扯不上半点关系而他已经被满浴室热腾腾的水雾弄得有些缺氧，可是夏洛克有的他也有！他没有的夏洛克也变不出来！这一点儿也不稀奇！根本就没有什么好紧张的！</p><p>然而约翰还是小声问了句：“你自己来？”——毕竟，好的医生都懂得该如何尊重病人。</p><p>夏洛克没吱声。他只是稍稍将缠满绷带的双手往两侧抬起来——答案再明显不过了。</p><p>约翰绕到了夏洛克的身后——这是他能做的最后一个证明自己没有任何私心的举动。他用两支手指勾住那条黑色底裤的边缘，用力向下一拽——夏洛克终于不着寸缕了。</p><p>约翰还格外小心地让手里的底裤离开夏洛克的脚踝，以免他还没进浴缸就被绊个脑震荡。期间他完全没有回想夏洛克的屁股，没有——那只近在咫尺的屁股根本躲也躲不开，只要约翰还没瞎，他就能看得一清二楚。</p><p>又不是没看过屁股！</p><p>约翰毫不怜惜地在心中咒骂自己一句，傻愣在原地：“要不你先……躺一会儿？”</p><p>夏洛克背对着他“嗯”了一声，约翰一溜烟地逃出浴室了。</p><p>他跑得实在太快，以至于当他走到厨房才发现自己手里还拎着夏洛克的内裤。感谢上帝现在221B的起居室里没人，假如从天而降的迈克罗夫特正坐在夏洛克的扶手椅里，约翰绝对会毫不犹豫地上前恳请他用那支小黑伞戳死自己。</p><p>——监视器。</p><p>噢。</p><p>约翰用力地闭上了眼睛。</p><p>他费力地沉住气，坐在自己的椅子里等待——夏洛克的内裤被他扔回洗衣篮里去了，起居室的门也被他给锁了。他等了五分钟，十分钟，十五分钟，二十分钟——第二十分零一秒时约翰站了起来——就算夏洛克还躺在浴缸里意犹未尽，里头的水也该凉了。</p><p>他站在浴室门口犹豫了一阵，轻轻敲门：“夏洛克？你还好吧？”</p><p>没人应。约翰再敲：“夏洛克？”</p><p>还是没人应。</p><p>约翰来不及设想浴室内可能的情景，脑海中只是飞快闪现过不久前才经历的一次急救——喝多了的醉鬼在卧浴时睡着，差点被淹死在自家浴缸里。</p><p>约翰想也没想就冲了进去，夏洛克果不其然闭着眼睛。</p><p>“夏洛克！夏洛克！快醒醒！”约翰冲过去唤道，也没看清夏洛克的鼻子是在水面上还是水面下，就抓住他的下巴对着脸一阵猛拍。睡着的人被他拍醒了，迷迷糊糊地往一边躲闪。约翰把他从水里捞起来，夏洛克坐直了些，清醒过来一脸不满：“你打我干嘛？”</p><p>“谁让你睡得像个死人！”约翰怒斥道，手伸到夏洛克腋下把他彻底扶起来：“坐好！”</p><p>他看见浴缸里的人气呼呼地瞪了他一眼，也不给他再开口还嘴的机会，抓起香波瓶子往那颗湿漉漉的卷毛脑袋上一通乱挤，紧接着就胡乱地揉了起来。</p><p>“你知道卧浴睡着可以淹死人的对吧？”约翰边说边打开热水。</p><p>夏洛克半侧着身子对着约翰，两只伤手耷拉在浴缸边缘外：“听起来不错，值得借鉴的作案手法。水本身就可以带走许多证据，只要在细节上处理得当，模糊时间也……嗷！轻点！！”</p><p>约翰怒目相视，手上的动作却放柔了不少。</p><p>他勾着身子，在夏洛克的脑袋上揉出越来越多的泡泡，指腹施加在头皮上的力道通过反作用力反馈给约翰自己。他仔细地感知着指间的轻重，他并非不善于此道。可他的动作越轻，心里就越是沉甸甸的。攀升的水温带动着整个空间中的热度，他又一次开始觉得缺氧了。</p><p>“我刚才做梦了。”忽然，满头泡泡的夏洛克说。</p><p>“梦见？”约翰捋了把手腕上的泡沫。</p><p>“忘了。”夏洛克有些失望地说，仿佛是在控诉约翰刚才把自己惊醒的行为。约翰没说话，关掉水龙头，抬手去拿淋浴喷头，听见：“但你记得你的梦。”</p><p>夏洛克的声音被笼在水汽之间，显得尤为低沉。这大概是这个毫无私人空间意识的侦探所能给出的最婉转的提问了。约翰把喷头取下来，冲走自己手上的泡泡，顿了会儿，说：“没错，我梦见你变成一只企鹅了。”</p><p>“企鹅？！”</p><p>“对啊，你变成企鹅了，还迷路了，而且你走不动路，因为你的腿太短了。”</p><p>“不可能的，约翰，我不可能是一只企格。就算我们之中有人要变成企盒，那也会是你，而不是我。”</p><p>夏洛克的声音认真得就像是在陈述一项公理，可站着的约翰半天没出声。等夏洛克抬起泡泡脑袋，才发现他已经憋笑憋得快换不过气了。</p><p>“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”</p><p>“你笑什么？！”</p><p>“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”</p><p>“停下！不许笑！”</p><p>可约翰一点也不听，还是毫不掩饰地笑出了眼泪。因为他现在有十足的把握夏洛克不会跳起来跟他动手。他抓着淋浴喷头笑了好一阵，等好不容易平静下来，才说：“夏洛克，是企鹅。”</p><p>夏洛克已经不肯开口说这个词了，约翰笑纳了从侦探眼睛里飞出的无数把小刀子，举起喷头开始替他冲头发。</p><p>“低头。”约翰猫着腰说，手指插入夏洛克的发间。这一回他手指的感受不再具有参考价值了，因为手和头皮对水温的敏感程度显然不一样。</p><p>“凉？”他等了一会儿，问。夏洛克只是小幅度地摇了摇头。</p><p>约翰便放心地继续动作，可没出一会儿，手下的人忽然“嘶”地抽了口气。</p><p>“怎么了？”他赶紧停住，看见夏洛克抬起一只绷带手往自己的右眼摸去。</p><p>“弄到眼睛里了？”约翰蹲下来，拿开夏洛克的手。视线里白色的水雾有意无意地模糊着一切，夏洛克右眼角上沾着一抹泡沫，整张脸都皱成了一团。</p><p>“别吸气。”约翰说，小心翼翼地用水冲掉了那团泡沫。他用左手扶住夏洛克的头，拇指指腹轻轻抚过他的眼角，湿润的睫毛就这么毫无预兆地触碰到他的神经细胞，像有什么猛然扎在心脏之上，刺痒无比，不可忍耐。</p><p>可他竟然还鬼使神差地将这个动作重复了一遍、两遍。夏洛克在他的动作下尝试着睁开眼——那只眼已经被刺激得有些发红，但完全不影响虹膜上的颜色。</p><p>灰绿，也许有蓝。那中央的瞳孔深不见底，此刻正在急剧放大。</p><p>约翰像被定住了一般，浑身僵硬地盯住那只眼睛，甚至连自己的左手一直放在夏洛克的脖子上，也忘了要移开。</p><p>“出去。”</p><p>然后他听见一个声音说。</p><p>他现在感受到了手心下剧烈的脉搏，但他觉得那更有可能是自己的。</p><p>“我说出去。”</p><p>夏洛克说。约翰终于回过神来了。</p><p>“什么？为什……”</p><p>“你听不见我说话吗？”他抬手打开约翰的手，声音生硬得好像不是他自己的。</p><p>约翰怔愣了几秒，“唰”地站起来，冲了出去。</p><p>他把那扇没有带上的浴室门甩在身后，几乎是跑着上了楼。身上的T恤早就被水溅湿了，他回到自己的房间，房门靠在背后，上锁。这张不堪一击的门是他与外界唯一的隔断，但就算脆弱得形同虚设他也要将其扣牢。他没有开灯，屋内一片黑暗，一切都静悄悄的。</p><p>约翰赤裸着上身躺上床，将毯子用力拉过头顶，耳朵里全是自己重如鼓点的心跳声。</p><p>他居然没法分辨自己的情绪。</p><p>夏洛克，该死的混球，竟然就这么突然把好心帮忙的自己赶了出去。可就算约翰装傻、真傻，他也不可能不知道，并且再也不得不承认，有什么已经不对了。</p><p>非常不对。非常不可控。</p><p>然而就算是这种时候他仍在担心楼下的那个混球——没有自己的帮助，他该怎么完成淋浴，他又该怎么擦干身体、穿上衣服？</p><p>他现在在做什么？</p><p>不，约翰一点也不想知道夏洛克在做什么。</p><p>他也一点都不想夏洛克知道自己现在在干什么。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>当约翰起床、洗漱完毕后再下楼，他已经从头到脚穿戴整齐——并不是为了故作正经或是欲盖弥彰些什么，他得去一趟诊所。他被将一名失去自理能力的病号扔下不管的负罪感和其他种种乱七八糟的心思折磨了一宿，压根把要请假的事忘到瓜哇国去了。直到被同事的一通电话惊醒，他才想起今天是他的某位病人定期复查的日子。</p><p>病人已经坐在诊室里等着了，而221B里的病人同样棘手。约翰一边被行医济世的责任感催促着，同时也被对夏洛克避之不见的私心惹得恨不得快点逃跑——他还没有淡定到可以在昨晚的那一切实实在在地发生过后装作不尴尬。可另一边，约翰又为身边病人的处境感到犹豫不决——保守估计，夏洛克已经裸奔了一夜了，这样下去在未来的几天里他很有可能挂着两串鼻涕，到时候给宇宙唯一咨询侦探擤鼻涕的活还得落到约翰手上。</p><p>不过他似乎又一次低估了夏洛克——当约翰来到起居室门口，他的眼前有一团移动的白床单。夏洛克正在客厅中央踱来踱去、踱来踱去、踱来踱去……他看起来和前几天没什么不同，只是一头没能被手工吹干的卷发像极了一只炸开的鸟窝，而且万幸——他并没有在裸奔。</p><p>他裹着一身白床单，浑身上下辐射而来的暴躁情绪比从医院回来的那个早上还高出两档，直接就把约翰那还没来得及冲上面颊的尴尬给淹没了。在看见约翰的第一帧瞬间，他就恶狠狠地问道：“我什么时候能把绷带给拆了？”</p><p>这个问题夏洛克早就问过了，但约翰知道在此时抛出一个一模一样的回答将无异于主动上吊。</p><p>“得检查一下，如果情况好也许可以提早两天。”</p><p>约翰说，但夏洛克一点也没有为这个喜讯感到高兴：“不，我现在就要拆掉。”</p><p>“夏洛……”</p><p>“我说我现在就要把绷带拆掉！！！！！！！！！”</p><p>这声几乎要震破鼓膜的怒吼带着惊人的威力响彻221B的每个角落。夏洛克吼完连自己都微喘起来——暴怒其实是一项非常消耗体力的活动，与压抑的忍耐相比，说不上哪个更让人难受。</p><p>然而约翰似乎没有被他吓到。他还是站在那儿，不进也不退：“夏洛克，你先冷静一下。”</p><p>这是一句丝毫不会见成效的安慰——他们都被推上那个临界点了。能安安稳稳地在沙发里窝上四十八小时对夏洛克来说已经是奇迹——在他失去自理能力以及有案子的情况下。他没有擅自把绷带拆掉也算得上一大奇迹，因为假使那样，刚刚以怒吼掀翻221B房顶的或许就是约翰了。但他们都被夹在这煎熬的夹缝之中，进退两难，抓心挠肺，心理、生理皆是。</p><p>夏洛克又一次在起居室中央来回踱步起来。约翰叹了口气，说：“夏洛克，我知道那很难受。”</p><p>“不你不知道。”夏洛克飞快地反驳道，猛一转头，盯上约翰，上下扫视起来。</p><p>“黑眼圈，睡眠质量糟糕，早上被电话叫醒。穿戴整齐，但没有用心绑鞋带，着急要出门。今天是周一但已经过了准点上班时间，你本来没有计划但被人突然叫出去赴约，手握手机因为你怕对方打电话催你，让我想想……噢，定期复查的病人，已经在等。你刚刚忍着没生气就是不想浪费时间和我争吵，你的每一个肢体语言都在说你现在只想快点离开这里！”</p><p>他噼里啪啦毫不留情地演绎完约翰，转身一脚踩上茶几。可这个动作也没法替他泄愤，并且万分不幸，他还不小心踩到床单，把自己给绊到了。</p><p>“喂！”约翰拔腿跑过去但也不可能够得着。他眼睁睁地看着夏洛克就这么裹着床单直直地栽了下去——还好，他的半个身子都摔在了相对较软的长沙发上。</p><p>“你想撞墙也好歹说一声！知不知道我会心疼这里的墙纸！”约翰跑过去把夏洛克扶起来，拍了拍他头上的卷毛：“还有刚刚最后一句错了，我没想要离开这里。”</p><p>倒是这句话让夏洛克歇住了。他坐在长沙发上，忽然间就松懈下来，仿佛刚刚那一跤把他一肚子脾气都给摔没了。</p><p>“我要死了。”夏洛克宣布道。</p><p>“不可能，我没有准。”约翰边说边起身，去到厨房里夏洛克的实验区域，在那片已被冷落了好一阵的瓶瓶罐罐中翻找出一盒火柴。</p><p>接着他回到起居室，在长几下摸出一只好看的波斯鞋，又从里头捏出一支香烟，衔在嘴里，用火柴点燃。</p><p>“咳咳咳咳……”约翰只吸了半口就被呛得一阵猛咳。他边咳边将烟嘴递到夏洛克唇边，难以置信地摇摇头：“这鬼东西……咳咳，有什么好抽的。”</p><p>夏洛克半张着嘴，却完全忽略掉了旁边的烟。他瞪着约翰的眼神就好像约翰刚才变成一名丰乳翘臀的女士了：“你是约翰·华生吗？”</p><p>约翰好不容易止住了咳：“正是在下。”</p><p>夏洛克满脸狐疑地挑起一边眉毛，约翰依旧抬手举着烟：“是有条件——只有一支，而且要把剩下的全扔了。”</p><p>他说，等待着夏洛克心甘情愿的口头协议——不过这根本就是笔霸王买卖，不论如何，约翰都会把剩下的烟全给扔了的。</p><p>而夏洛克——宁死不屈的宇宙唯一咨询侦探，原本一点儿也不愿意妥协退让的。但与约翰吸同一支烟的想法实在是太诱人了，他只考虑了0.5秒，就张嘴接过了香烟。</p><p>可只抽了一口他就大声抗议起来：“这是低焦烟！”</p><p>约翰得意地笑：“我很高兴你今天才发现。”</p><p>他在夏洛克仿佛愠怒的表情里看出了一丝笑意，等待了一会儿，问：“还要不要？”</p><p>夏洛克狠狠地撇过脸去：“不要！”又开始耍小孩子脾气了。</p><p>“那正好。”约翰走去厨房将烟熄灭，回来不忘把波斯鞋里的烟全部倒进垃圾桶里，“不过我真的得出去一趟，你刚刚大部分还是说对了的。”</p><p>夏洛克没有做声，只是看着约翰将那堆被调包的存货完全销毁后，才低声说：“<em>你不能让我一次性戒两样东西。</em>”</p><p>约翰停下，看过来。</p><p>他感觉自己空荡荡的胃忽然之间被一股暖意包裹，嘴角忍住了的笑意全都跑进了眼睛里。</p><p>“我很快就会回来。”</p><p>“有多快？”</p><p>“就只看这一个病人。”约翰提着垃圾袋往门口走，“我会回来替你刮胡子的。”</p><p>夏洛克眯起了眼睛：“你不喜欢我有胡子。”</p><p>这下倒弄得约翰不好意思起来了：“呃，也没有，毕竟……”</p><p>“你就是不喜欢我有胡子。”</p><p>约翰投降了：“好吧，是的，我不喜欢。”</p><p>他承认道，看见夏洛克微微扬了扬下巴，不再说话。约翰可以想象，如果那双手没有被床单困住，夏洛克现在一定会将两手叠成塔状，抵住下巴。那是他熟悉的夏洛克，就算变得胡子拉碴也还是。约翰这么想着，撇撇头示意自己出门了。他没说再见，向楼下走去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>夏洛克的双手缠着厚厚的绷带——约翰刚刚才替他换过的。他的半张脸都被白色的剃须膏覆盖着——约翰刚刚才替他抹上去的。浴室里安静、清洁，没有满室水汽，也没有通风扇嗡嗡不止的噪音。夏洛克站在洗舆台前，默默地看着约翰将新的刀片安上剃须刀，打开龙头，冲洗——他们俩从踏进浴室起都没有开口说过话。</p><p>这的确有些奇怪，尽管剃须对于他们双方来说都无比寻常。他们都保持着几乎每天刮须的习惯（在夏洛克的双手还健全时），甚至共用同一瓶须后水。但为对方剃须——约翰从未尝试过这个。即使他有着精湛的动刀技术，上过无数次手术台，但在一个人的脸上施展身手，这确实前所未有。</p><p>更何况这个人是夏洛克——虽然他一时说不出也不愿意细想这个个案的特别之处，但他无法不承认此刻自己心中溢满的紧张——没错，就是紧张。就算他有着军人的行事素养和医生的心理素质，他也还是被眼前的巨任弄得想打退堂鼓——要是把夏洛克的脸挂花了，他难保今晚不会被踢出221B。</p><p>约翰这么想着，甩了甩剃须刀上的水珠，却刚转过身子就被两只胳膊夹住了头。</p><p>他被夏洛克用两只小臂的内侧固定住头部，脸距离那张挂满白色泡沫的脸只有区区不到一英尺——约翰体内的紧张感瞬间就要冲破头顶了。</p><p>“你干嘛？”约翰绷着嗓子说。</p><p>“别想。”夏洛克盯住约翰的眼睛。</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“你别想跑！”夏洛克说，说话间剃须膏都跑到了嘴唇上去。</p><p>“跑？我为什么要跑？”约翰捏着剃须刀问。</p><p>“因为你害怕。”夏洛克说。</p><p>被当面拆穿的感觉并不好——夏洛克该死的读心术又在发挥作用了。约翰想要反驳却哑了口，扭了扭脑袋想挣脱出来，却被死死夹住。</p><p>他在心里挣扎了好一会儿，说：“你不害怕吗？搞不好等下你的脸上也要被缠上绷带了。”</p><p>夏洛克也顿了一秒，而后松开双臂，说：“不，我相信你。”</p><p>这真是句能让人放下心来的话，但不知怎么约翰的心脏却跳得更快了。他又冲了一遍剃须刀，仿佛根本忘记自己刚刚已经这么做过，然后才终于抬起左手，凑近过去，嘱咐道：“千万别动。”</p><p>夏洛克只点了一下头。</p><p>约翰屏住呼吸，顺着夏洛克右侧的脸颊刮下第一刀——完好无误。他抓紧保持住动作间的手感，继续尝试。脸颊、下巴、嘴唇边，约翰极小心极小心地控制着力度，另一只手稳稳地扶住夏洛克的头。他的目光专注于刮刀经过的每一处，丝毫不敢转动。</p><p>这确实是件不怎么容易的任务，因为他无法感知到夏洛克的感受。他不知道下一个动作是不是过重，会不会刮破夏洛克的脸。刀刃游走于皮肤之上，这忽然之间就成了一个极其危险的游戏——约翰可以压抑住呼吸，却永远也没法控制自己的心跳。他感觉那急速的心跳声已经盖过通风扇的轰鸣，变成他还能听见的唯一声音。</p><p>他让夏洛克微微仰起头，刀片掠过夏洛克下巴右侧下方的那一小片区域——马上就要大功告成了。约翰用右手扶在夏洛克的颈部，他的拇指指腹又一次按在了夏洛克的脉搏上——与不到二十四小时之前的浴室里一样，那里跳跃、翻腾，快得几乎要过载的节奏和约翰的心跳不相上下。</p><p>约翰没法不分神。</p><p>他赶快移开自己的拇指，指腹擦过颈部的刹那，他看见夏洛克突起的喉结颤动了一下。</p><p>就一下，约翰转移了一瞬间的目光——在那一瞬间他失手了。</p><p>他没听见夏洛克发出任何声音，自己却已经感知到刀刃接触过手下的皮肤。一点腥红很快浮现在夏洛克下巴的下方，在白色的剃须膏里悄然晕开，红白分明。</p><p>“对不起，对不起——”约翰立马就慌了神，赶紧扯过一条毛巾，按在夏洛克的伤口上。</p><p>“对不起，我不小心——”约翰抱歉地说，可话还没说完，压着毛巾的手就被夏洛克用手背推开。</p><p>紧接着他的嘴唇被堵住了。</p><p>剃须刀掉到了地上，毛巾也落在脚边。约翰率先尝到的是泡沫奇怪的苦味，但那相较于他嘴唇上的触感根本不值一提。他本能地闭上眼睛，可斑斓的光晕还是侵入、盘旋在他的脑海内。他被浑身僵硬地禁锢在夏洛克的臂弯里，双手以一个别扭的姿势挤在两人之间，掌心下面就是夏洛克的心跳。</p><p>约翰可以推开他，完全可以。但是他一点儿也不想这么做。</p><p>所以他没有。</p><p>他挣脱开一只手捧住夏洛克的头，热情地回吻他，手心抹到残留在夏洛克脸上的剃须膏。</p><p>“约翰。”</p><p>模糊的声音像是被含在嘴里，缠在舌尖。约翰来不及回应。</p><p>“约翰……”</p><p>约翰扭动了一下，蠢蠢欲动的下身与另一个人的欲望贴在一起。</p><p>“约翰！！！”</p><p>约翰猛地从长沙发上弹起来，第一反应竟然是扯过毯子盖住自己，过了好几秒才差不多清醒过来。</p><p>站在沙发边的正是梦中刚刚还在和自己接吻的人。</p><p>“约翰快起来！！！别做梦了！他要行动了！我们得快点！”夏洛克满眼放光地朝约翰喊道，从头到脚都写满了抑制不住的兴奋。他就穿着约翰梦里的那身睡裤和T恤，脸上干净、光滑，没有半点胡茬。</p><p>——下巴的右下方处还粘着一个创口贴。</p><p>约翰像被吓坏了似的猛地向后缩了缩，手指还死死抠着毯子：“什么东西？？谁？？”</p><p>“那个犯人！他的船就要开了！雷斯垂德在等我们！”夏洛克像是千辛万苦终于盼到放假的小学生，“快点！带上你的枪！”</p><p>“可是——”可是现在天都没亮，而我刚刚做了个不该做的梦。约翰心想，却只是说：“起开，我去换衣服。”</p><p>夏洛克只差没蹦起来了：“给我也换衣服，快点快点快点！！”</p><p>“回你自己的房间里去！！！！！！！”约翰抄起身后的枕头砸在夏洛克的肚子上，伸出一根手指指着夏洛克卧室的方向。</p><p>可即便羞愤如此，眼下他也完全影响不到夏洛克的心情了。在这个寒意逼人的凌晨，最后的收网行动对夏洛克来说无疑是从天而降的巨大惊喜——他已经在家被闷得快要发芽了。可对约翰来说，这只不过是他梦境的戛然而止——那个与几个小时前的现实重叠了大部分的梦，在结束前的尾声，竟然发展成了一个毫无理智的吻。</p><p>他为夏洛克刮胡子了，还把他的脸给刮破了。</p><p>但是没有接吻没有接吻没有接吻。</p><p>没有。</p><p>约翰花了不少时间让自己冷静下来，他换好衣服，装上手枪，悉心回顾了九十八次命案现场和一百八十个手术画面，才终于决定出门。</p><p>大概他磨蹭的时间太长了——当约翰打开自己的卧室门，夏洛克已经站在门口。</p><p>“你好慢。”夏洛克抱怨道。</p><p>“你要是不想趿着拖鞋出现在苏格兰场的同事们面前就最好现在闭嘴。”约翰嘴上威胁道，但还是跟着夏洛克去了他的卧室。</p><p>“雷斯垂德不是已经把案子转手了吗？”蹲在地上为夏洛克套上袜子时，约翰问。</p><p>“我又没把案子转手。”夏洛克把一只脚伸进鞋子里。</p><p>“那你为什么要叫他？”</p><p>“因为我需要船。”夏洛克理直气壮地说，抖了抖脚腕催促约翰绑上鞋带。</p><p>这还真是个好理由，让他把半个苏格兰场还有约翰大半夜叫起来陪他玩猫捉老鼠。不过约翰又有些庆幸，庆幸这个案子终于有机会了结了。他现在只希望一切能快点结束，夏洛克也能够快点完全康复、拆掉绷带。因为这几天内接连发生的片段让一切早已不在他的控制范围内，他害怕会有什么再度失控，彻底打破原来的平衡。</p><p>虽然这并不意味着约翰就不期待那随之而来的后果。</p><p>他一言不发地为夏洛克系好鞋带，起身帮夏洛克穿上大衣。伦敦距离日出还有好一段时间，而他们又要并肩作战，一起去对抗全世界了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>凌晨时分的泰晤士河畔又湿又冷，就好像白天被往来的人群播散开的凉意终于有机会聚集到一起了。约翰不是没有在这个点和夏洛克行走在伦敦的街头过，但此刻的他浑身上下都有一种说不出来的怪异感。或许是低温把他的脑瓜子给冻木了，也有可能还是因为刚才那个比幻觉还要离谱的梦。但这情有可缘——约翰可以这么对自己说——他是从睡梦中惊醒被强行拽起来的那一个。</p><p>他双手攥着拳头，肩膀因为寒冷而紧紧绷着。夏洛克走在他的右手边，两只熊掌被完美地掩藏在大衣口袋里。除了在下出租车前对约翰说了句“给我开门”，一路上夏洛克几乎都沉默不语——约翰不知道他是不是兴奋过头了——有一瞬间他发觉自己难以揣测身边这个人的情绪。</p><p>他们在脱离了市中心的河畔下游一处看到了雷斯垂德和他准备的船。白色的快艇即使在是在夜色下也不能说不显眼，但比起明目张胆印着警徽的船只，的确也算得上掩人耳目的了。约翰先于夏洛克一步踏上快艇，并转身伸手托了他一把——为了避免夏洛克在抓捕行动开始之前就落水——假使没站稳，他也没有手能够扶。</p><p>“上游也有？”夏洛克松开约翰的手问。</p><p>“只有这一艘。”雷斯垂德说，脸上挂着两只黑眼圈。</p><p>“一艘？？你是来围观犯人怎么逃走的吗雷斯垂德？”</p><p>“这个案子不归我管了，挪用公物我只能弄到一艘！”</p><p>雷斯垂德大声地为自己辩护道，因为他看见夏洛克脸上又摆出了他最常用的那种表情——你怎么能蠢成这个样子。但这的确是一个现实问题——如果只有一艘船，那么犯人的船无疑可以不费吹灰之力地调头逃走。</p><p>夏洛克显然无法容忍如此草率的准备，他又要拿可怜的雷斯垂德出气了，满肚子牢骚和攻击刚要出口，他的脚跟却被狠狠地磕了一下。</p><p>夏洛克扭过脑袋，发现约翰在瞪他。</p><p>夏洛克用力板着脸瞪回去，不过嘴倒是闭上了。</p><p>他转过头朝两岸的建筑望去。夜幕下的楼宇，旁人很难看出什么所以然来，而夏洛克在来回扫视了几眼之后却翻了个白眼，咬着牙说：“这个死胖子……”</p><p>——他脸上的嫌恶溢于言表——每当迈克罗夫特将他那惹人烦的关怀与问候亲自送抵221B起居室时，夏洛克就总是挂着这样的表情。</p><p>但他随即话锋一转：“不到万不得已千万不要开枪。要是那家伙把宝石扔进河里，到下个圣诞节前你都捞不到了。”</p><p>这话的后半句显然是对雷斯垂德说的，而前半句的针对对象当然也包括约翰——约翰微蹙着眉点了点头。雷斯垂德本来也准备点头的，可他因睡眠不足而严重滞后的神经信号在这一刻忽然就到达了目的地：“你刮胡子了？”</p><p>夏洛克没对雷斯垂德微弱的观察能力予以评价，只是轻轻扬了扬下巴，说：“我为约翰刮的。<em>(I shave for John Watson.)</em>”</p><p>约翰似乎没有在第一时间领会到这句话真正的意思，立即反驳道：“不，明明是我为你刮的！”</p><p>他的声音以正常的音量在安静中递散开，莫名其妙地被放大了不少倍。雷斯垂德默默地撇过脸去——他只是觉得自己在黑暗中显得有些太亮了。快艇上的三人陷入了短暂的沉默，但这寂静很快就被远处隐隐传来的行船声所打破。他们同时抬首向上游的方向望去——夜色与薄雾包围下的河水暗藏汹涌，河面的平静正被一点一点地逐渐打破。</p><p>他们看见一艘红黑相间的船朝下游快速驶来。</p><p>三人立即不约而同地蹲下去——也不知道是谁起得头，在发现敌船的刹那，三人的第一反应竟然是躲起来。可刚刚掩藏好自己的身体约翰就觉得不对劲——拜托，他们又不是贼，他们是来抓贼的，干嘛搞得这么鬼鬼祟祟？</p><p>他瞄见夏洛克正扯长脖子往来船的方向使劲望去——他灰绿色的眼睛充满警觉与敏锐，像极了一只嗅到危险、随时准备好要打架的猫。</p><p>约翰也摸着船沿想抬起脑袋一探究竟，刚伸出半个头就被按了回去。</p><p>“你干嘛——”</p><p>“别说话。”夏洛克用气声在他耳边轻声说，裹了绷带的熊掌捂在约翰的鼻子和嘴上。约翰在呼吸困难地间隙抬眼瞥见近在咫尺的那张脸——夏洛克目不转睛地盯住远方，嘴角忽然间轻微地勾起一个微笑。</p><p>虽然不知道他看清了什么想到了什么，但约翰明白，他心里有谱了。</p><p>“等他从我们前方经过时，瞄准船的气垫射击。”夏洛克再一次用气声在约翰耳边说，比上一次离得还要近。</p><p>约翰木讷地点了点头，耳垂在寒冷地夜风中阵阵发烫。</p><p>他稍稍抬身看清了那艘正距河中央越来越近的敌船——一艘气垫船。气垫船的好处是其由高压气体承托住船身，因而能减小行船的阻力。而更好的好处是，约翰只需要先将船的气垫打破，拖住犯人的速度，他们便能轻而易举地乘胜追击。</p><p>这听起来实在太简单了。</p><p>犯人的逃生之船大摇大摆地行驶在泰晤士河的河面上——他一定没想到，在这个冷得人们绝不愿意出门的夜晚，竟然有人早已在河畔守株待兔。</p><p>约翰从衣兜里拿出手枪，拉开保险栓，握紧，托稳，食指扣在扳机——</p><p>“砰！”</p><p>子弹射在了气垫船的金属船身上，清脆的巨响响彻夜空。夏洛克惊讶地扭过头，可约翰比他更加惊讶：“不是我干的！”</p><p>他的手指头还好好的扣在扳机上一动没动！</p><p>约翰实在是冤枉，惊呼声大得有如求救。而犯人立刻就顺着说话声发现了他们的身影，瞬间逃命心切地全速行驶起来。</p><p>夏洛克气急败坏地咒骂了一句，狠狠踢了脚还蹲在旁边的雷斯垂德：“快追！！”</p><p>他踢完竟然又有点后悔——要是雷斯垂德把这一笔记上了，夏洛克不确定他会不会假公济私地把约翰的枪没收，并将约翰拘留。</p><p>但他眼下管不了那么多了——他们的快艇在几秒钟内也迅速加速至最高航速，仿佛脱缰的野马，一阵猛颠地朝逃犯的气垫船步步紧逼。夏洛克在这阵颠簸中险些没能站稳，要不是约翰眼疾手快再次伸手托住他，夏洛克说不定已经变成一只落汤鸡了。</p><p>“刚才是谁开的枪？”约翰的声音被模糊在引擎的轰鸣声和追逐的浪花声中。</p><p>“迈克罗夫特的——”夏洛克一个踉跄，“蠢蛋们！！！”</p><p>他在怒吼间看到一颗子弹射在水面，激起一朵白色的水花——又是迈克罗夫特的手下，又没有打中。夏洛克看起来已经气得恨不得在船上跺脚了，而约翰至少不必担心那是有来路不明的第三方在搅局。被踢了屁股但毫不影响驾船技术的雷斯垂德则在竭尽全力控制住快艇——他得保证在追上那个通缉犯的同时不把身后的这对甩进河里去。</p><p>他们约摸追出了五海里，在河面上杀出一道白花花的水路。迈克罗夫特布下的狙击手们虽然没能击中犯人，但也让其慌了阵脚。在快要驶过第六个海里时他们已与前方的气垫船非常接近，几乎只有不到二十码的距离。约翰再一次掏出手枪。</p><p>他们都已经脱离了所有狙击手的射程范围了。现在，约翰手中的勃朗宁是唯一的杀伤性武器。</p><p>他在颠簸中瞄准逃犯的背影，却忽然看见那个亡命之徒转过身来，面对着他们。</p><p>犯人手持一支细长的吹管，放在嘴边，黑色的暗器如箭在弦。</p><p>“闪开！！！！”约翰在扣动扳机的瞬间听见夏洛克爆破般的吼声，管起枪落，子弹和毒刺几乎在同一刹那往相对的方向射去。他确定自己发射的子弹击中了逃犯，他也看见那枚毒刺直直地朝自己飞来。在他根本来不及反应的那一毫秒间，他看见一抹白色挥过自己的面前，紧接着是一片翻飞的大衣。</p><p>毒刺被半道生生截了下来。</p><p>夏洛克以一个标准的“扑街”姿势失去平衡，跌进了水里。</p><p>刺骨的寒冷和极端的恐惧瞬间与河水一同将他死死围住，他张嘴试图喊出一个名字，冰凉的河水立刻倒灌进他的鼻腔和嘴——疼，好苦——迈克罗夫特有必要加强一下对河水环境的治理了。夏洛克挥动四肢企图争取到一点点微薄的浮力，但厚重的大衣像是要将他拖入深渊的累赘，让他完全没有办法游上来。</p><p>他的呼吸全被水堵住了，汹涌的刺痛正疾速地堆积在他的肺部。夏洛克意识到自己的身体正在往下沉，沉重不堪的双手开始在水里挣扎地乱挥起来。他企图抓住什么，可他的十指还被湿冷的绷带层层困住——就算现在他手边有什么能救他的命，他也抓不住了。他甚至不认为在漆黑的河水中解开绷带还值得一试。</p><p>他徒劳地挣扎着，右手腕忽然间被一只手握住。</p><p>那只手在如此危险的一片混乱中仍旧沉稳有力，成为他求救的方向。</p><p>而那不是一根救命稻草，因为救命稻草从来都救不了他。</p><p>——当他命悬一线，自己都救不了自己，只有那个人可以。</p><p>就算他没法张开双手，什么也抓不住。</p><p>因为那个人会伸手去抓他。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>雷斯垂德从警二十多年了，在这之前他还从未在泰晤士河的河面中央逮到过嫌犯。确切的说他还没有逮到，因为不省人事的犯人正随着那艘已无人驾驶的气垫船随波往下游缓缓漂去，离他的视线越来越远。但那不重要，相较于眼下的状况——夏洛克正浑身湿透地伏在岸上，一边呕水一边用断断续续的声音对约翰吵嘴。</p><p>他认识夏洛克六年了，也从来没有目睹过夏洛克这般狼狈的模样。雷斯垂德不明白为什么他刚被从水里捞出来就要向他的救命恩人抗议——即便认识了他六年也不能——他们刚刚才捡回了一条命。雷斯垂德也从来没有见到约翰的手抖过，从来没有。他仅仅曾从迈克罗夫特的口中听说过约翰右手的间歇性震颤，但那仿佛已经非常久远。而此刻约翰的双手都在颤抖，不可抑制的——他颤抖着在夏洛克左手手掌上找到了那根黑色的毒刺，细长，尖锐，一头圆钝，一头极尖。</p><p>那本应扎在约翰的身上。</p><p>“停，我说了我——呃唔——没事——”夏洛克还在呕水，他脸上痛苦的表情仿佛在控诉泰晤士河恶劣的水质。他实在没法制止约翰正胡乱地拆开他手上的绷带，因为他浑身上下也在抖。一圈圈被浸湿的绷带厚重又累赘，夏洛克没想到他梦寐以求的愿望——双手恢复自如的时刻会是像现在这样。在这一刻一切都失去了意义——他的手几乎已经完全失去了知觉，即使没了绷带，也没法自由地动弹。</p><p>约翰费了很大的劲才把夏洛克左手的绷带全部拆开。他仿佛是在伤亡遍野的战场上捡到了一名伤兵，在挽救对方生命的同时自己也没好到哪里去。他打着抖捏住夏洛克的手——在那只手掌上，大大小小即将初愈的伤口在经过河水的浸泡后仿佛又重获新生——约翰看不出来。</p><p>他看不出来那枚毒刺到底有没有实实在在地扎在夏洛克的手心上。他分不出新旧伤口，也不确定厚厚的绷带是否足够阻碍一枚毒刺的侵入，就算他是名经验丰富的军医——他不敢分辨出来。</p><p>“抓我的手。”约翰说。他仿佛已经很长一段时间没有说话了，就连声音也忽然发起抖来。</p><p>但夏洛克没动。约翰将手放在夏洛克的手掌上，大声喊：“抓我的手！”</p><p>他的掌心就对着夏洛克的，手心下的手心很冷很冷。夏洛克的手没有抓住约翰的——他这几天以来一直遭他嫌恶的伤手现在又一次不听他使唤，麻木得如同与大脑脱线了一般。</p><p>神经和肌肉被麻痹，局部开始失去知觉——中毒的初始症状。</p><p>“该死。”雷斯垂德狠狠地抓了抓头发。</p><p>“他需要，”约翰开始用拆下来的绷带绑住夏洛克的手臂，“需要——”</p><p>“我说了我没被刺中！呃唔——”夏洛克还在抵死反抗——谢天谢地他吐出来的仍然是水而不是血。</p><p>“你的手已经动不了了！”约翰擒住夏洛克企图挣开的手臂。</p><p>“那是因为冷——”</p><p>“闭嘴！！！”</p><p>周遭的空气忽然静止下来，这声怒吼在好几秒后才令人反应过来那的确是约翰吼出来的。他头一次对夏洛克爆发，头一回因为他而被实实在在的暴怒所笼罩着，不论在过去的几天里夏洛克怎样地耍小孩子脾气，对他莫名其妙地攻击。他没有被激怒过，他没有像现在这样恐惧过，哪怕是当在阿富汗的那颗子弹穿过自己的身体——他其实并不怕死。</p><p>他将残破的绷带紧紧打上一个结，声音突然间低下去：“就……闭嘴。</p><p>“去医院……之后你要怎么样都好。”</p><p>救护车和警车几乎是同一时间到达的，雷斯垂德尾随他们上了救护车，他甚至都没和琼斯探长提起一句事件经过。在救护车里夏洛克被抽了一管血，湿漉漉的胸口上被贴上心率贴。他和约翰一样被橘色的毯子裹住——他曾一再拒绝的“受惊毯”，他完全可以想象自己现在的样子绝对蠢透了。</p><p>到达医院时他们惊讶地见到了迈克罗夫特——令人惊讶的不是他已经早于他们出现在医院，而是，他的手边竟然没有他的戏剧道具——那把黑雨伞。</p><p>“十分钟。”迈克罗夫特对距离最近的那名医生说，他控制声调的本领显然比旁人要更胜一筹，“全部的化验结果。”</p><p>说完他看了雷斯垂德一眼，两人停在了病室的门外。</p><p>立方形的白色空间里只有约翰和夏洛克，在这十分钟内。</p><p>这或许是他们今生所度过的最漫长的十分钟了，但又极有可能是最快的十分钟。这几乎是一个令人窘迫、让人不知所措的情境——他们从头到脚没有一处干的地方，狼狈不堪的模样似乎再也糟糕不过了。静默此时就好像极寒和酷热，煎熬得让人无法言语。</p><p>夏洛克坐在病床边一言不发，只低着头盯着自己放在腿上的双手。</p><p>“约翰。”他说，没有抬头。</p><p>约翰来到他的跟前，迟疑了一下，弯腰去看他的左手掌心。</p><p>没有新鲜的血迹，也没有明显的红肿——这倒的确不像是中毒的初始症状。约翰感觉自己的心脏重重地跳动了一下，伸出右手，摊开夏洛克的手掌想要看得更清楚，刚刚碰到他的手指，手却被紧紧握住了。</p><p>他被惊到，猛地抬头。</p><p>“我说了刚刚是因为冷。”</p><p>夏洛克说，左手像是要证明给约翰看，用力握了握。</p><p>“而且番木鳖碱致死只需要几秒钟，假如我被刺中早就——”</p><p>“你怎么知道那上头还是番木鳖碱？你怎么知道那个该死的嫌犯有没有换别的毒素？”约翰似乎是又被他气到了，抽开了手，心跳却反而更加快起来。</p><p>他做了一个与自己的意志完全相反的举动——往后退了一步。只是一小步。但夏洛克已经站起来：“约翰。”</p><p>约翰没再向后退。夏洛克盯住他，问：“你刚刚说只要我来医院，之后我要怎样都行，是真的？”</p><p>约翰被他的目光弄得一阵莫名的紧张，没底气地回答：“是。”</p><p>“真的是真的？”</p><p>“是。”</p><p>“那我要在厨房里做上个月被你强行终止的实验。”</p><p>“那个会释放有毒气体！”</p><p>“你刚刚才说怎样都可以！”</p><p>“……好，”约翰咬牙，“可以。”</p><p>“我还要在客厅里练西洋剑，你必须得陪我。”</p><p>“……可以。”</p><p>“以后不许在博客里说我无知。”</p><p>“可以。”</p><p>“给我买烟，你掏钱，焦油量不能低于八毫克。”</p><p>“可以！！你这个混——”</p><p>约翰朝他说，最后的词没能说完，就被按进一个怀抱里。</p><p>这个拥抱一点也不令人舒适——他们通体湿透，肌肤冰凉，忍受低温的同时还能嗅到对方身上河水的味道。但他们都再也找不到比这更好的拥抱了，再也没有比这更真实的触碰。夏洛克的手抚在约翰的后脑勺上，没有绷带的阻隔，一下下揉着他湿了的短发。约翰的脸埋在夏洛克的肩膀里，他确实感受不到任何温热的体温，但他的心跳从来没有像此刻这样鲜活。</p><p>他终于不再违背自己的意志，用手臂圈住夏洛克的身体，听见耳边的那个声音轻轻对自己说：“我不会死。”</p><p>约翰揪了揪夏洛克的衬衫，声音闷在他的脖子里：“你怎么知道？”</p><p>“因为你没有准。”夏洛克说，拉开彼此间的距离，偏过头在约翰的唇上吻了一下。</p><p>约翰只感觉夏洛克的嘴唇只留下一瞬间的触感就撤离开来了——很软，而且凉凉的。约翰确定在他们都恢复体温过后，那吻起来会温暖许多。</p><p>但他不介意再感受一遍这个充满凉意的吻。约翰伸手揽住夏洛克的后颈，仰头将嘴唇印在夏洛克的之上。</p><p> </p><p>当他们走出病房，门口两人的表情已经和之前截然不同。迈克罗夫特抖了抖手里的报告单，挑了挑眉——虽然失去了长柄伞作道具，但他的戏剧天赋又回来了。</p><p>“我给了化验报告十分钟时间，但是你们已经在里面待了二十分钟了。”迈克罗夫特将化验单递给约翰，无视了夏洛克恶狠狠的眼神，“鉴于你对此次案件的卓越贡献，我亲爱的弟弟，你可以选择坐警车或者我的车回家。”</p><p>夏洛克翻了个白眼，刚想开口又被迈克罗夫特堵了回去：“顺便一提，伦敦的出租车公司和地铁都暂时停运了。”</p><p>“我们走回去！！！”夏洛克吼道，一把抓住约翰的手腕准备走人，却听见约翰说：“我才不要走回去呢。”</p><p>他捧着张化验单，一直都没克制住笑意：“我不介意坐车回家。”</p><p>说着他便拖着夏洛克向楼下走了，倒是把两辆车的主人都留在了身后。不过步行的确不是什么好主意，毕竟他们现在是两只落汤鸡，得赶紧回家享受热水浴才行。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>雷斯垂德一夜没有合眼，他忙里忙外忙了一宿——先是和琼斯探长一起找到了那艘随波远去的气垫船，替犯人受了尸，又终于找回了这一切闹剧的开端——那颗价值连城的绿宝石。雷斯垂德将宝石装进证物袋时恨不得把它又扔回泰晤士河里去，要知道这颗万恶之源险些让四个人在这晚同时丧命。</p><p>直到上午时分他也没能像样地休息一番，等审讯完码头的供船商，午餐的点已经离得很近了。雷斯垂德其实完全可以趁机在自己办公桌上趴一会儿，但他当然没有选择这个——为了苏格兰场的楼顶、全体警员以及他自己的安危着想。</p><p>夏洛克和约翰已经在狱房里待了近六个小时了，以盗窃并擅用警方船只的罪名。雷斯垂德从来都只祈祷夏洛克不要惹出什么新麻烦，却万万没想到有一天他会替自己“顶包”——虽然一切都是迈克罗夫特的主意。没人知道天亮以前发生了什么，遭窃的金主只会为自己失而复得的宝贝欣喜得不能自已，并倾情感谢琼斯和雷斯垂德的努力；而雷斯垂德只是凑巧路过泰晤士河边，目击到正用警方船只追拿嫌犯的夏洛克和约翰，便顺理成章地一石二鸟。</p><p>使嫌犯丧命的那一枪自然也是雷斯垂德开的。</p><p>好探长已经为约翰闭上一只眼睛了，他还得睁一只眼，就只好让他们俩在监狱里象征性地待上半天了。</p><p>但雷斯垂德一点儿也没觉得这是个大快人心的惩罚——福尔摩斯兄弟相互报复后的残局哪一次不是他来收拾。他拎着钥匙忐忑不安地走在路上，希望下一秒不要看到躺在地上的狱警，或者畅通无阻的牢门。然而一切似乎相安无事——那间窄小狱房的铁门好好地锁着，门后的地板上，夏洛克盘腿而坐，摆给外面一个背影。</p><p>雷斯垂德默念一句“感谢上帝”，进门发现狱房里唯一一处称得上是床的地方正被约翰占据着。</p><p>约翰躺在那块石台上，身上盖着夏洛克的大衣，睡得很香。</p><p>而夏洛克坐在地上，两手叠成塔状置于下巴，眼睛直勾勾地盯着约翰的睡脸。</p><p>雷斯垂德往旁边灰色的空墙处转了转眼珠。</p><p>“你们可以走了。”他觉得现在自己得简明扼要一点，但夏洛克似乎对他充耳不闻。</p><p>雷斯垂德故意清了清嗓子，重复道：“呃……你们可以走了。”</p><p>夏洛克仿佛坐成了一座雕像，还是对他的话一点儿反应也没有。</p><p>也许是因为早些时候他的耳朵进水了。雷斯垂德给自己找了个台阶下，正想第三次开口，被夏洛克扭过头来狠狠地瞪了一眼。</p><p>他一脸不耐烦地朝雷斯垂德比了个“嘘”的手势，竖起的食指上缠着白色的绷带——没错，他的手指已经获得解放了，被重新包扎好的两只伤手不再像之前那样笨拙不堪，手指们终于没再被强行连体、绑成一团。</p><p>雷斯垂德识趣地准备开溜，不料约翰已经醒了过来。</p><p>他坐起来迷迷糊糊地揉了揉眼睛，花了好几秒时间才想明白为什么身下的床会这么硬。</p><p>“你好，雷斯垂德。”约翰朝他礼貌地微笑，可雷斯垂德只能木讷地点点头——夏洛克已经站起身气势汹汹地逼过来，他的眼里又一次飞出无数把小刀子，没有一把不扎在雷斯垂德身上。</p><p>“你吵醒他了！”</p><p>看在随便什么的份上！你们回家睡去不行吗？雷斯垂德觉得很委屈，可一句喊冤的话也说不出来——他不慎瞥见了夏洛克敞开的衬衫领口，在那之下有一个新鲜的吻痕。</p><p>雷斯垂德觉得自己必须立刻即刻马上撤离这里，他的瓦数已经堪比白金汉宫宴会厅里的顶灯，而且眼睛也快瞎了。</p><p>“我只是想告诉你们，伦敦的出租车公司已经恢复营运了。”</p><p>雷斯垂德在离开前说。约翰向他的背影道了声谢，帮夏洛克穿上还尚余有自己体温的大衣。</p><p>他们没乘出租车，而是一起步行去到安杰洛的餐厅——就像他们相遇第一天时的那样。工作日的中午，餐厅里并不显拥挤。约翰又背对着玻璃窗坐下，脸上全然没有第一次来时的局促。</p><p>他一脸欣慰地看着夏洛克手捧菜单，以为这家伙终于学会主动吃饭了，却见他把菜单拍在桌上，吐出一个词：“蜡烛。”</p><p>“你要吃蜡烛？！”</p><p>“找回你的智商，约翰。”夏洛克用装出来的鄙夷语调说，“我的意思是‘点上蜡烛’。”</p><p>“……可现在是中午。”约翰找不到更好的拒绝理由。</p><p>“我不介意晚上再来一次。”夏洛克说。</p><p>蜡烛被摆在桌子中央，橘色的烛光在白天看起来并不显眼。约翰看到安杰洛脸上会意的微笑，忽然间仿佛又回到了他第一次坐在这里的瞬间。那时候的蜡烛似乎显得有些多余，但最后也无人在意。现在它看起来更像一种形式，直白并且时刻提醒着自己某个事实。</p><p>“形式在某些时候也有被履行的必要性，别忘了你说过的话。”可恶的咨询侦探又在发挥他的读心术了，他单手勉强捏着一只餐叉，戳中盘子里的食物。</p><p>约翰做出一副认命的样子，舔了舔嘴唇：“是，‘怎么样都行。’”</p><p>“那么，”夏洛克放下叉子，前倾身体，“等下给我买烟。”</p><p>“做梦。”约翰不明白为什么夏洛克可以在说着这么欠揍的话时摆出一个这么撩人的笑容——那明明很欠揍，但约翰唯一想做的事就是亲上去。</p><p>他看着夏洛克退开身体，抱起胳膊，用肢体语言宣告着“拒绝进食”。</p><p>“别让我在这喂你吃。”约翰在桌底下碰了碰夏洛克的鞋尖，“也许……你可以把‘买烟’换成别的？”</p><p>夏洛克的眼珠飞快地转了转，似乎对这个建议相当满意。他再一次向前靠过来，双肘放上桌面，直直地盯住约翰——上帝知道他又在想什么该死的鬼主意！</p><p>但约翰忍住没问。他放下刀叉，拉过夏洛克的右手，将他的那只餐叉塞进他手里。</p><p>“你知道，你的手又得绑一个星期了，对吧？”约翰看着夏洛克捏住餐叉的绷带手说。</p><p>“无所谓。”夏洛克叉走约翰盘子里的一片鱼肉，“又不是每一件事都需要手。”</p><p>他说，听起来像是随口一句又似乎意有所指。约翰埋头开始专心捣鼓眼前的食物，以为这样夏洛克就看不到自己耳垂上的红色。不过约翰并不需要答案，他也从来不喜欢把每一件事、每一句话的意思问得一清二楚。他知道，最后夏洛克总会让他知道的，用他独特的方式。因为他们成了可以与之分享一切的彼此，他本来就是他心中的那个答案。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>